Ojo por ojo, Diente por diente
by Madame despair
Summary: accidentalmente Uraraka acaba encerrada en el locker del vestidor de chicos, donde también ve sin ropa al "Odioso" de Bakugou-kun.¡las hormonas son traicioneras Ochako! ¿lo peor? él sabe lo que ha pasado, y quiere cobrarse el bochorno. ¿qué hará la pobre chica para salir bien librada sin caer en los brazos del rubio explosivo en el proceso? ¿y Deku?... ¡Kacchako! y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios en mis anteriores Fics, ¡que gusto que mis historias sean de su agrado! También vi muchos favs, y algunos follows, igualmente gracias a todos. Espero que también ustedes que siguen y gustan de mis historias me dejen un comentario y me digan que tal voy, para seguir mejorando. Ahora sí, esta vez me decidí por hacer un fic más largo, no sé cuántos caps me lleve pero no creo que sean demasiados, ojalá les guste tanto o más que los anteriores.

 **Advertencias:** algunas malas palabras y escenas 18+, tal vez algo de Ooc, aunque sin mucha intención de ello. Parejas múltiples, y claro, ¡Kacchako! Ah sí, también algo de Deku/Ochako… por la temática pícara del fic probablemente veamos a los personajes un poco fuera de su foco habitual, pero trataré de mantenerlos lo más fieles posible a su personalidad. Aun así y ya advertidos espero sea de su agrado.

 **Ojo por ojo… Diente por diente.**

 **Capitulo I.- Accidente y Venganza**

Era más de medio día y a estaban agotadas. Habían tenido una mañana muy activa con los ejercicios de práctica que les pusieron y además eso de los trabajos las tenía muertas. El grupo de amigas por fin terminó y Aizawa-sensei finalmente les concedió un poco de descanso, no así a los muchachos que por una pequeña riña estaban castigados y debían dar todavía algunas vueltas más al campo de prácticas. Las jóvenes heroínas se fueron a cambiar sus ropas y luego volvieron al campo para ver si los chicos ya estaban por terminar, algunos ya lo habían logrado, pero otros como el pobre de Mineta seguían en la tarea.

Uraraka buscó con la mirada a cierto chico de cabellera verde y lo encontró jadeando con las manos en las rodillas unos veinte metros delante de ella. Parecía haber terminado porque se enderezó luego de recuperar el aliento y aceptó una botella de agua que Iida-kun le ofrecía. La chica gravedad sonrió contenta. Ver a Deku siempre la ponía de buen humor, bueno, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Deku, para ser precisos, la ponía de buen humor. Se quedó un momento mirándole y el chico se volvió un instante, se dio cuenta que la castaña le observaba y agitó la mano en señal de saludo, con esa despistada sonrisa que siempre tenía para ella. Uraraka dio un respingo y devolvió el gesto con la mano igual que él…

Deku siempre le provocaba eso. Se sentía feliz a su lado, era una motivación, le daban ganas de ser mejor, de sonreír, hacía saltar su corazón con esos momentos de valentía que a veces tenía. Era en verdad un chico lindo. La joven vio al peli verde aproximarse a ella y sonrió una vez más. El chico se secaba un poco la cara con una pequeña toalla que Tsuyu-chan iba repartiéndoles, cuando estuvo frente a ella saludó animado como siempre

-¡Uraraka-san!... qué bueno verte, pensé que ya habían ido a los dormitorios…

-oh, no… bueno, volvimos para ver que tal les fue… que mal que los castigaran. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-supongo… bueno, fue por culpa de Kacchan, ya sabes cómo es él… -dijo quitando importancia y le siguió contando cómo fue que Kacchan hizo enojar al profesor. Ella francamente no entendía como Deku y ese chico eran "amigos" o algo parecido, según el peli verde. Midoriya siempre era muy calmado y evitaba los conflictos, e incluso soportaba a menudo los malos humores de Bakugou. Y a decir de la chica él nunca había hablado mal del rubio ni dicho nada malo…

Bakugou Katsuki era un chico hosco, malhumorado, cortante, grosero y malhablado. Nada que ver con Deku que era lindo, cortés y amable con todo el mundo. Aun así, ella no podía evitar pensar de vez en cuando ¿qué sería estar cerca del rubio explosivo? Desde que lucharon en el festival de deportes ella se dio cuenta que el muchacho no era lo que todos pensaban, incluso ella misma. Si bien casi siempre era una patada en el trasero con medio mundo, también tenía sus momentos. Como cuando le ofreció retirarse durante la pelea, lo hizo porque no quería lastimarla. O cuando le mostró que la veía como su igual, como una chica fuerte. No bajar la guardia fue un gesto muy solidario. También supo que devolvió a Kirishima-kun el dinero de sus visores nocturnos que se dañaron cuando fueron a rescatarle de los villanos… así que en resumidas cuentas, Bakugou era algo poco común. Algo bueno debía de tener si personas como Kirishima-kun y Kaminari-kun eran sus amigos, ellos le tenían en alta estima, especialmente el pelirrojo… ¡pero con ese maldito carácter! No. Era un idiota, pensó recordando el por qué su pobre peli verde acabó castigado y con las piernas molidas de tanto correr…

-sí. Aunque fue un poco injusto de todos modos, él empezó…- recalcó la joven cruzando los brazos luego de oír toda la historia de Midoriya.

-bueno, tal vez Aizawa-sensei no estaba de humor hoy –sonrió un poco el chico de pecas. Ella no pudo evitar imitarle, como siempre Deku sacaba lo mejor de ella, olvidó un poco el enojo del castigo y siguió charlando con el muchacho un rato más, eso hasta que su profesor volvió y le pidió que llevara unas toallas limpias al vestidor de muchachos.

-¿puedes hacerlo?... –preguntó el maestro con su voz usual y calmada

-eh… si, supongo. Ummm… pero no está mal que yo entre al vestidor de chicos Sensei? –preguntó algo apenada la joven

-no creo, ya no debe haber nadie querida. Llevan como veinte minutos aquí, tortolos, los demás ya se fueron…-respondió con algo de picardía "Eraserhead" y los chicos dieron un respingo un poco colorados. Ciertamente sus compañeros ya se habían marchado sin decir nada y les dejaron conversando para no interrumpirles. –se lo diría a Midoriya pero All-Might lo está buscando así que solo me quedas tú…

-bueno, está bien, si usted dice que no hay problema –sonrió la chica gravedad cogiendo las toallas.

-entonces yo, ummm, mejor voy a buscar a All-Might –respondió Deku rascando su melena verde con nerviosismo.

Aizawa los vio irse y sonrió un poco.

.

.

Uraraka hizo lo que le pidieron y llegó hasta el vestidor de chicos, entró fijándose de que no hubiera nadie y sonrió más tranquila. Uff que bueno, pensó dejando las toallas en el estante. Mas luego escuchó un ruido proveniente de las duchas, seguido de una maldición y luego pasos en dirección hacia los lockers. La muchacha tembló nerviosa y sin saber bien qué hacer. Con la puerta al otro lado y los pasos cada vez más cerca lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrir uno de los casilleros y meterse adentro. Respiró un poco aliviada y trató de hacer silencio. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Si la descubrían ahí sería la botana de las chicas el resto de su estancia en UA!...

Entonces escuchó los pasos cada vez más cerca hasta que la figura escultural de un muchacho alto, rubio de piel bronceada apareció delante de sus ojos. Uraraka Ochako abrió la boca y se cubrió con ambas manos para no gritar mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban con violencia. ¡Pero qué barbaridad!

-Ba…Ba…-balbuceó la chica entre susurros- ¡Bakugou-kun!...

Bakugou Katsuki. Ese era ni más ni menos que el portento de hombre que tenía delante de sus ojos. El muchacho se hallaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo con una toalla solamente, con el cuerpo todo mojado y su cabello rubio cenizo medio pegado a su frente. Uraraka tragó saliva, fijándose en los perfectos pectorales del joven explosivo, como tallados a mano, húmedos aun por el agua y ese vientre de lavadero… donde con gusto ella tallaría su ropa sin dudarlo, y tal vez algo más... ¡Madre mía! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?... siguió mirando embelesada. Sus hombros anchos, fuertes, unos brazos bien trabajados… ¿hacía calor ahí? ¿O era solo ese pedazo de hombre que la había puesto a sudar?...

Le observó coger una de las toallas del estante y secar su alborotado cabello mientras se daba la vuelta, la chica todavía sonrojada cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza.

 _-"¡pero qué estoy haciendo! ¡No debería mirar! ¡Claro que no!"_ –se dijo mentalmente mientras hacía acopio de voluntad y moral para no abrir los ojos una vez más. Sentía su corazón golpear como un tambor de orquesta y rogaba a todos los santos que él no notara su presencia.

Sin poder evitarlo volvió a abrir los ojos solo para encontrar que el muchacho ya había secado su cabello ¡y se había quitado la toalla de abajo! ¡OH…. POR… DIOS…! ¡Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios! ¡Gracias al cielo él seguía de espaldas! Uraraka volvió a cubrirse la boca para no gritar y por la inercia se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose ligeramente con el fondo del locker. Bakugou dio un respingo y se echó la toalla al hombro.

-¡eh! ¿Quién demonios está ahí? –espetó con gesto irritado el rubio explosivo mientras la chica gravedad se tensaba en su lugar y jadeaba. El chico caminó un par de pasos hacia la derecha y salió de su campo de visión. Seguro fue a revisar atrás en las duchas, luego regresó rascando su despeinada cabellera y algo confuso. Abrió un par de casilleros al azar, y Uraraka tembló de pensar que podría encontrarla, finalmente Bakugou desistió y se sentó en la banca de madera que había en el centro del pasillo, en medio de los lockers…

-qué raro…sé que oí algo…-murmuró. Luego echó un suspiro y se volvió a levantar, dejando a la joven intrusa escondida en el casillero una perfecta visión de su espalda y ese perfecto y firme trasero, ¡con unos jeans ajustados estaba para infartarse! ¡uff! Con gusto le daría un par de nalgadas… ¡dios! ¡En qué estaba pensando! ¡Era una pervertida! NO. Claro que no, era una víctima. ¿Cómo no iba a pensar cosas así con semejante hombre en frente?

 _-oh dios…-_ murmuró la muchacha mordiéndose las uñas. ¡Ya estaba ahí! Mirar un poco no mataría a nadie. Con las mejillas todas rojas se permitió observar mejor ese espectáculo que de otro modo hubiera sido imposible apreciar, -o impensable más bien- Bakugou-kun sí que estaba de buen ver. Su piel de bronce, su cuerpo atlético, que parecía esculpido por los dioses, su rostro angular y atractivo –lástima que siempre tuviera esa cara de espanta muertos- sus ojos también eran algo espacial, rojizos como el crepúsculo en sus últimos momentos, afilados, con esa expresión de fiereza y determinación que te hacían temblar cuando los fijaba en ti. Claro que tenía mal carácter y todo pero… ¡estaba que se caía de bueno!...

Le vio abrir su casillero y sacar por fin su ropa. El chico se puso los boxers –unos ajustados en color negro con naranja- luego volteó una vez más tirando la toalla al suelo. Uraraka de nuevo lo tuvo de frente, aunque ahora ya por lo menos tenía ropa interior. Gracias a dios porque "eso" era algo que no se sentía capaz de mirar todavía. Nunca había visto uno de "esos" pero prefería que el primero no fuera precisamente el de Katsuki Bakugou. Y… y ¡tampoco tenía ganas de verlo, caray!

El muchacho miraba a todos lados con inquietud. Sus afilados ojos escudriñaban el lugar cual si fuera un escáner pero no, no daba con nada. Revisó las duchas, y algunos de los casilleros… pero nada. ¿Será que se estaba volviendo loco? ¿O solo estaba muy presionado? Su instinto le decía que estaba siendo observado. ¿Quién sería el desafortunado que estaba violando su espacio personal? Desafortunado porque, si lo encontraba seguramente le haría ver su suerte. Y aunque puso atención a cada ruido y todo… al final no halló a nadie. Luego pensó en los lockers. ¿Habría alguien ahí? Quién cabria en un espacio tan pequeño. Alguien como Mineta nada más, pero seguramente el espiaría a las chicas, no a él… así que lo descartó. Bueno, Deku tal vez podría. Pero también lo descartó. Hasta donde vio el nerd ese estaba platicando con Uraraka, y seguro ahí se iba a quedar el muy zoquete. Esa tía lo tenía loco. Y tampoco entendía qué le veía ella al pedazo de idiota de Midoriya. La idea de verlos juntos… como que le molestaba un poco… pero tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño. Bakugou siguió mirando el vestidor y suspiró resignadamente.

-carajo… -fue todo lo que dijo.

Uraraka sonrió un poquito ante esa última visión que tuvo. El chico se frotaba el cuello con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Era casi invisible pero ahí estaba. Luego cogió el resto de su ropa y se la puso. Antes de salir del vestidor y apagar la luz dio un último vistazo y por fin se fue. Ella esperó un par de segundos para ver si no regresaba y por fin salió de su escondite.

-¡Santo dios!...-exclamó al fin libre y se sentó un momento en la banca. Eso sí fue toda una aventura. Y además lo que vio… ¡oh, lo que había visto! Sonrió con las mejillas rojas mientras con la mano se abanicaba un poco… fue algo bochornoso, pero ¡qué hombre, dios mío!...

Luego salió del vestidor de chicos a prisa… ignorando que cierto rubio cenizo se había quedado en el pasillo muy cerca de los vestidores. Bakugou vio salir a la castaña y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Menos mal y estaba solo. ¡Y pensar que lo había "visto todo"! claro, ella sí que cabía en un locker, meditó todavía sorprendido de que ella hiciera algo semejante.

-¡esa pequeña enana pervertida…! –murmuró con los dientes apretados y el puño cerrado. Todavía estaba con las mejillas rojas pensando en que Uraraka le vio como dios lo trajo al mundo, ¡ni a su madre le permitía tal cosa, joder! Luego ladeó una sonrisita maliciosa. Rezaba un viejo y sabio dicho algo así: "ojo por ojo, y diente por diente"

Con las manos en los bolsillos se fue por el corredor listo para ejecutar su venganza…

.

.

Por la noche todos se hallaban en la sala común preparando algo de cenar. Como en el dormitorio el piso de abajo era el único que compartían juntos, chicos y chicas estaban presentes. La mayoría hablando de temas triviales o de lo que venía para el día siguiente, salvo cierta chica castaña que estuvo en las nubes toda la tarde. Involuntariamente pensando en Bakugou Katsuki, por supuesto. Bueno, después de semejante impacto algo como eso no se olvidaba así nada más… sobre todo porque estuvo topándose con él a cada rato… en los pasillos, en la cocina, ¡bueno hasta en el elevador! Era como si dios, o el diablo –si, tal vez el diablo- no quisiera que olvidara todo lo que había visto…

-Ochako-chan ¿te encuentras bien? –llamó Tsuyu mirando con esos enormes y curiosos ojos a la joven

-¿huh?... oh, si… -sonrió despistada la castaña- ¿pasa algo Tsuyu-chan?...

-pues, es que como que no has dicho nada en un rato, por eso pensamos que te pasaba algo malo. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Uraraka salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta que el resto de sus amigas le miraban consternadas en los sofás. Ciertamente debió pasar un buen rato sin decir nada. No había tocado su postre y el té ya estaba frío. La chica se encogió de hombros apenada.

-perdonen muchachas. No es nada…-terminó con una sonrisa

-¡segurito estabas pensando en Midoriya! –exclamó Ashido con sonrisa pícara

-¿EEEH?... ¡claro que no!...

-¡SI, claro que sí! –chilló la chica de piel rosa muerta de risa- ¡si estás toda colorada! Nee, nee… ¿te gusta mucho?

-¿ya se besaron? –continuó Hagakure con el juego. Uraraka se puso nerviosa. ¿Y todo ese interrogatorio? ¿Por qué tan de repente todas se interesaban en su vida personal? Bueno, aunque si bien Deku le gustaba mucho, ciertamente Bakugou también le había movido el suelo. Y cómo no luego de verlo… tan de cerca. De solo pensarlo sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer de vergüenza, y algo más…

-¡Chicas! Ya tranquilas… -exclamó la joven toda abochornada- no, no nos besamos ni nada, ni siquiera es mi novio… es más ¡ni siquiera me gusta! Es mi amigo…

-¡mientes con todos los dientes!... –continuó jugando la chica invisible, a lo que las demás rieron de buena gana. Uraraka suspiró resignada, mirando de reojo en la cocina a los muchachos. Deku platicaba con Tokoyami-kun e Iida ajeno al relajo que ellas estaban armando. Por fortuna. Luego arrastró la mirada hasta la mesa en el rincón, donde tres chicos estaban sentados cenando. Bakugou y compañía, que mientras Kaminari-kun comentaba alguna tontería Kirishima-kun reía divertido al tiempo que devoraba su platillo, y él como siempre, el ceño fruncido y ese gesto irritado que nunca dejaba su rostro. Echado hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla mirando el techo con detenimiento, como si pensara.

-a todo esto…-interrumpió Jirou la animada charla - ¿por qué tanto ajetreo con los muchachos? Ya párenle.

-claro, tu no dices nada porque no quieres que Kaminari-kun te oiga –respondió Ashido con un guiño

-¿yo? ¿Con ese bobo? – dijo Kyouka con las mejillas rosadas.

-¡y a Momo le gusta Todoroki-kun! –rió Hagakure, atrás el hijo de Endeavor que si alcanzó a escuchar la plática se tensó un poco y hasta se atragantó con su bocado.

-¡cla… claro que no! –Retó la pelinegra toda roja –y… ¡y tú con Ojiro-kun!...

-pues sí, ¿y qué? – Contestó, para sorpresa de todos, la chica invisible- a mí me gusta Ojiro-kun, no tiene nada de malo…

Uraraka, desconectada de todo, seguía mirando al rubio explosivo. Había cerrado los ojos un momento, luego los abrió y por el rabillo del ojo dirigió su vista a la castaña, ella se sobresaltó cuando Bakugou de repente sonrió de medio lado, incitante. ¿La miraba a ella?... oh sí, claro que sí. Nadie pareció darse cuenta, todos estaban demasiado metidos en sus asuntos y fue como si estuvieran solo ellos dos en alguna especie de burbuja apartados del resto del mundo. La chica gravedad sintió escalofríos y sus mejillas se encendieron en rojo. No pudiendo sostenerle la mirada desvió la cara de prisa y la sonrisa de Bakugou se hizo mucho más amplia y notoria.

Katsuki: 1 Ochako: 0

Luego de que lograran terminar con esa "charla incómoda" las muchachas siguieron en el sofá aunque ya cada quien en lo suyo, Uraraka y Tsuyu ayudaban a los chicos a recoger los platos de la cena y alguna charla sin sentido llenaba el silencio del lugar, hasta que en un punto se escuchó la voz de Bakugou, con un tema algo escalofriante…

-¿alguno de ustedes cree en fantasmas?...

Todos dejaron lo que hacían pues, era muy extraño que él quisiera decir algo o se dignara a convivir con ellos. Por lo general se mantenía apartado y salvo conocidas excepciones, Bakugou no hablaba casi con nadie… el rubio se incorporó en su silla con el gesto más serio que pudo poner y miró a todos sus compañeros. Algunos con una mueca o nerviosos, porque el tema no era mucho de su agrado… especialmente una joven Castaña con ojos de chocolate, que de repente lo miraban cual ciervo frente a las luces de un trailer…

-¿Fantasmas?...-inquirió Kirishima arqueando las cejas

-eso dije.

-esas son tonterías, los fantasmas no existen –apuntó Iida subiendo sus gafas con aire intelectual

-¿acaso viste un Fantasma Bakugou-kun? –Tsuyu se encogió un poco

-¿en serio Kacchan? –Midoriya se tensó un poco

-yo no dije que hubiera visto uno…-empezó el chico de las explosiones- pero…

Uraraka dio un respingo cuando vio que el muchacho ladeó un poco la cabeza y volvió a fijarse en ella un par de segundos antes de continuar con su relato. ¿Pero de qué iba hoy este niño? La joven no pudo decir nada y se limitó a escuchar al muchacho

-hoy cuando me quedé solo en los vestidores pasó algo muy extraño…-siguió él como si nada. Uraraka casi se va de espaldas ¡estaba hablando de ella! Por poco le daba una taquicardia.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Yaaa dilo por dios! –chilló Mineta todo tembloroso. Perfecto ¡lo que faltaba! No solo tenían a la liga de villanos encima sino que ahora los asustaba un fantasma ¿algo más, vida? El pobre chiquillo temblaba como gelatina.

-escuché ruidos muy raros… parecía que hubiese alguien más ahí. Pero revisé los lockers y las duchas y no vi nada… además –dijo algo burlón mirando de reojo a la castaña- sentí como si me observaran…

-¡Hiiiiii! –exclamó sin poder evitarlo la muchacha dando tremendo respingo. Bakugou casi podía morir de risa, pero se contuvo y actuó muy normal. Aunque internamente estuviera riendo hasta cansarse.

Katsuki: 2 Ochako: 0

-¡Uraraka-san!... –Deku la sostuvo antes que se cayera y la muchacha agradeció infinitamente eso, le miró con esos ojos verdes y preocupados mientras la ayudaba a equilibrarse- ¿estás bien?... no sabía que te diesen miedo los fantasmas…

-mmmm… si, mucho…-dijo nerviosa la joven aferrándose al brazo de su héroe

-descuida, estoy seguro que no fue nada malo… pudo haber sido cualquier cosa no necesariamente un fantasma… ¿verdad kacchan? –musitaba el joven mientras dejaba a su amiga sentarse en la silla que él ocupaba antes

-supongo… yo no dije que fuera exactamente uno. Solo dije que hoy pasó algo raro en los vestidores. No sé por qué reacciona así ella…

Uraraka fijó su vista en el guapo rubio y vio esa sonrisita socarrona en sus labios. Entonces el mundo se le vino encima ¿acaso él lo sabía? ¡SI! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sino por qué más haría algo como esto. Ese infame… luego el rubor tiñó sus mejillas. ¡Jesús! Él sabía que ella estaba ahí, seguramente también que lo vio sin ropa. Debía pensar que era una pervertida degenerada ¡qué vergüenza!

Bakugou se deleitaba con las expresiones de la chica. Pasó del nervio al horror, de ahí a la vergüenza y ahora le miraba con rabia y claro, las mejillas todas coloradas. La verdad se veía bastante adorable con esa expresión en el rostro, había que decirlo. Bueno, era una chica bonita, así que era normal. Sin embargo había un detalle, no sabía qué fue lo que pasó o cómo llegó Uraraka al locker en el que estuvo escondida pero, si sabía una cosa: Ella le vio sin ropa. Fue algo vergonzoso, tenía que admitir, y no pensaba dejarlo así. Por lo que la dejaría sufrir un rato, mucho rato, antes de ir y preguntarle ¿qué carajos hacía ella metida en el locker del vestidor de chicos?...

-ay, esas cosas de lo paranormal son pura tontería –dijo Hagakure sin más mientras bebía su té- no tengas miedo Ochako-chan…

-¡SI! Además seguro Midoriya-kun te cuidaría con gusto en la noche… ¿verdad?...-Ashido miró al muchacho de fuerza descomunal con una sonrisita insinuante y el pobre peli verde enrojeció hasta las orejas

-¡AHHH! Bueno…ummm… su-supongo…-empezó mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-mejor dejamos ese tema de lado –apuntó Momo mirando el reloj en la pared- ya es tarde y hay clase mañana, yo ya me voy a dormir…

-¡yo También! –Uraraka de repente se paró como resorte de la silla- ¡Hagakure tiene razón! Eso es una tontería, mejor… mejor me voy ya a descansar…

La muchacha apuró el paso hacia las escaleras sin darle tiempo a nadie de preguntarle nada más, incluso Momo se sorprendió de verla actuar tan raro. Cuando pasó junto a Bakugou ella solo le miró de reojo y pudo ver esa media sonrisa tan arrogante tirando de los labios del apuesto rubio, sin poder evitarlo volvió a enrojecer

-"dulces sueños…" –Murmuró casi inaudiblemente el muchacho ampliando más esa sonrisita maquiavélica y en un tono bastante sugerente. Uraraka sintió u escalofrío correr por su espina y sin decir nada más corrió subiendo los escalones ante las miradas curiosas del resto de sus compañeros. Katsuki se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse para terminar su bebida.

-supongo que no le gustan los cuentos de horror…-dijo en tomo muy natural mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios. Katsuki: 3 Ochako: 0

.

.

Uraraka entró a su pieza y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Sus mejillas rojas por el bochorno la rabia y la vergüenza todo al mismo tiempo. Ese estúpido de Bakugou… seguramente se enteró de todo. ¿De qué modo? No tenía idea. Pero ahora se lo estaba cobrando, y muy caro. Lo peor del caso es que solo tenía dos opciones, o decir qué fue lo que pasó en los vestidores y quedar como una loca además de pervertida delante de toda la clase, o aguantarse todas las insinuaciones del rubio que sin duda era su forma de desquitarse de lo sucedido. Ok, él tenía un punto. Ella no debió estar ahí…

Pero no fue su culpa. Aizawa-sensei dijo que no habría nadie ¡fue un accidente! Quizás debió quedarse fuera del locker y esperar a que él le viera con las toallas, así le explicaba y la cosa quedaba ahí nada más, pero no. Se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de ocultarse. Eso sí que era sospechoso… ahora Bakugou la estaría fastidiando hasta que le diera la gana.

-no puede ser…-gimió desesperada tirándose en su cama.

Suspiró y luego de calmarse un poco decidió que tratar de dormir era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tal vez las cosas estarían mejor por la mañana, a lo mejor Bakugou-kun lo olvidaría luego de haberse desquitado. Se cambió de ropa por sus pijamas de siempre y se arropó con las mantas abrazando su almohada. Sonrió un poquito pensando en cómo Deku la abrazó para sostenerla hace unos momentos. Ese chico era algo especial, lindo por donde lo viera, era amable, alegre, simpático, dedicado… sus mejillas se tintaron de rosa.

Luego sus pensamientos fueron algo más lejos. Deku también era un chico atlético, claro que su físico no era tan robusto como el de Bakugou pero sus brazos eran fuertes y su cuerpo también estaba marcado… pero bueno, Katsuki era alto y varonil, oh pero espera, Deku era Dulce y comprensivo…

-uh… ¿en qué estupideces estoy pensando?...-murmuró la chica gravedad suspirando hondamente. ¿Ahora los comparaba? Bueno, no tan así… solo que ambos eran muy diferentes. Lo que pasó le dejó las cosas muy en perspectiva. Estaba segura que ella sentía algo especial por el chico Midoriya, pero hoy se dio cuenta de una cosa: él no era el único hombre sobre la tierra. Asi que a partir de ahora ella debía tener en claro sus sentimientos y entender ¿Qué sentía realmente por Deku? ¿Era de verdad amor? ¿Era admiración o solo un capricho de niña chiquita? Por otro lado también resolvió otra cosa más. Bakugou ya se había divertido lo suficiente, si dejaba así las cosas ella no podría más peros, ahora que si pensaba seguir fastidiándola se defendería con mucho gusto.

-"si lo que quiere es guerra…" –murmuró bostezando la muchacha antes de amodorrarse en la cama nuevamente y dejar que el sueño le venciera por completo.

 **Espero que el primer capítulo les haya gustado. Como ven todo surgirá de este pequeño incidente entre la chica gravedad y el rubio explosivo. ¿Seguirá desquitándose Katsuki? Y Ochako se da cuenta que "hay muchos peces en el mar" (y claro, ver a Kacchan así hace cambiar de idea a cualquier chica ¿o no?) También hay otras parejas más y las veremos tener sus momentos, pero el fic es Kacchako principalmente. ¿Qué opinan? Tal vez hubo un poco de ooc en Bakugou pero traté de imaginar cómo sería él en una situación así, y esto fue lo que resultó.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, Madame Despair se despide. Plus Ultra!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. ¡Gracias! Mil gracias por sus favoritos y sus comentarios, chicos y chicas me hicieron muy feliz. Vi algunos que me dieron ideas para mejorar a mis personajes y la verdad fue muy grato leer todas sus opiniones. ¡Sabía que los fans del Kacchako estaban por ahí! Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo siguiente ojalá que les guste.

 **Notas de la autora:** vi algunos comentarios respecto al carácter un poco "blando" de Bakugou, y quisiera explicar eso, porque, aunque ustedes no lo crean, tiene su motivo. Nunca habíamos visto a Katsuki en una situación semejante y por ello es algo difícil ver cómo desarrolla su carácter, sin embargo si bien Bakugou es grosero y cortante casi siempre, también se puede ver que en el fondo es alguien noble y de naturaleza generosa –en el manga le vemos devolver el dinero de sus visores a Kirishima e incluso aconsejar un poco a Deku respecto a sus movimientos luego de que pelearon- lo que sucede es que por su carácter orgulloso y explosivo, no tiende a abrirse fácil. Además siendo el primer capítulo era solo la carta de inicio ya que el fic tendrá sus tintes de comedia. Finalmente y, para todos quienes amamos a este chico rudo tal y como es, por supuesto que veremos a Kacchan en sus arranques de ira y despotricando contra los demás. Pero al final saldrá a relucir siempre el por qué es conocido como "la noble bestia de la clase 1-A" habiendo dicho esto espero que sigan conformes con la historia y que les siga gustando tal cual.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** algunas malas palabras y lenguaje brusco, ¡Kacchako! Y cosas por el estilo. Ustedes ya saben. ¡Que lo disfruten, chicos!

 **Ojo por ojo... Diente por diente**

 **Capítulo II.- Confusiones y Decisiones.**

La mañana era fresca y el sol apenas se desperezaba, derramando sus rayos suavemente sobre la ciudad y la academia que igualmente comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes. Faltaba media hora para el toque de entrada y los jóvenes héroes en entrenamiento se apresuraban para iniciar sus clases. Uraraka despertó algo desganada. La chica gravedad caminaba muy pensativa mientras se dirigía a la entrada del colegio, un bostezo escapó de sus labios y ella se talló los ojos como para despertarse… anoche no pudo dormir bien. Y no es que hubiera tenido pesadillas precisamente…

-¡buenos días Ochako-chan! –saludó Tsuyu en la entrada- ¿hoy no esperaste a Midoriya-kun?

-digamos que madrugué –confesó la muchacha- es que no dormí bien… tuve…mmm… sueños raros.

-oh, pesadillas –apuntó la curiosa morena mirándole con esos ojitos redondos y adorables. Uraraka sonrió un poco, Tsuyu era monísima cuando miraba así. Pero… ¿tanto como pesadillas?

-más o menos… -respondió con las mejillas rosadas, luego ambas chicas se encaminaron al salón.

No. No fueron pesadillas. Más bien soñó con Bakugou. Si, Uraraka tuvo un sueño con Bakugou katsuki, y eso no le gustaba nada. Tal vez fue la impresión, o el hecho de que sentía culpa por lo que había pasado, tal vez fue un diablillo panzón que seguía metiéndole zancadillas mentales y malos pensamientos, o lo que fuera pero toda la noche se la pasó soñando con ese chico. Su cuerpo perfecto, sus pectorales, su mirada rojiza y profunda… Uraraka se tensaba de solo pensarlo…

"soñó que daba un paseo en la playa, con un precioso bikini rosa con flores blancas y un sombrero de paja con cintos largos que volaban al viento, sentía la cálida arena bajo sus pies y admiraba la puesta de sol, con sus rayos anaranjados tiñendo de dorado el agua, entonces a lo lejos una figura emergía del mar gallarda y esplendida, como una ilusión o una visión efímera, y ella se congelaba en donde estaba… Bakugo Katsuki surgía entre las aguas, llevándose ambas manos a la cara y pasándolas por sus rubios cabellos –muy al estilo hollywoodense- mientras caminaba hacia la orilla. Y Ochako ahí de pie, mirando todo, con la garganta seca y muda de impresión. El chico traía unos shorts de baño solamente de esos de licra pegados al cuerpo. Su piel bronceada se iluminaba por los últimos rayos del sol mientras las olas lamían dulcemente las puntas de sus pies, su cuerpo empapado con el agua escurriendo por sus abdominales y su ancha y fuerte espalda, entonces de la nada el rubio se daba vuelta y fijaba la mirada en ella, con esa maldita sonrisita arrogante y sexy tirando de sus labios, y Ochako sentía sus piernas de gelatina… y sin pensarlo dos veces corría hasta el rubio explosivo…"

-¡NO! –espetó con las mejillas rojas sentada en su pupitre. ¿De nuevo? Repetía el mismo sueño en su cabeza vez tras vez, ¿qué rayos ocurría con ella?

-¿no qué, Uraraka-chan?...-la chica alzó la vista y encontró la mirada penetrante de "eraserhead" sobre su persona.

-¡sensei!... umm… -la castaña miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y toda la clase le observaba, algunos sorprendidos y otros con curiosidad, unos más como Kirishima-kun aguantando la risa, y más al fondo, con los pies sobre la mesa del pupitre estaba el causante de su desdicha, con la mirada fija clavada en ella y el ceño fruncido. Ella también frunció el ceño inmediatamente y volvió la cara, sentía arder el estómago de rabia. ¡El muy ladino seguía burlándose de ella! ¿A dónde fue toda tu resolución de anoche Ochako? Katsuki mostró una amplia sonrisa maliciosa y casi echaba a reír. ¿Era en serio? ¿Seguía pensando en eso? ¡Diablos! Era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, parece que todavía podría divertirse un rato…

-si no estás de acuerdo con lo que decía solamente levanta la mano y expresa tu punto, querida, no hay por qué exaltarse… -dijo indiferente el profesor. Luego siguió con lo suyo y continuó la clase, ignorando que la chica estaba casi a punto de explotar de lo molesta que estaba, más con ella misma por seguir atormentándose con esa situación. No, Ochako, dijiste que no te dejarías intimidar más ¡y tu solita te echabas la soga al cuello!... qué horror.

-como les decía, muchachos, la próxima semana tendremos actividades fuera del colegio porque se llevará a cabo la semana del estudiante, por eso la escuela ha preparado algunas sugerencias, se le dará luego al representante de la clase un formulario para que ustedes voten por la que más les guste y veremos cual queda como actividad para su grupo…

Mientras todos escuchaban emocionados al maestro la joven volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Definitivamente algo malo le había pasado. Desde lo que sucedió en el vestidor y luego en el área común ella no era la misma, ¡estaba demasiado alterada! Tenía que controlarse y poner un alto a sus hormonas y su cerebro pervertido… o bueno, a lo que sea que le estuviese pasando. Tenía que concentrarse, fue ahí a estudiar para convertirse en heroína y ayudar a sus padres, por dios, no a soñar con chicos sexys semidesnudos… espera, un momento… ¿sexy?... ¿Bakugou-kun era sexy?

Nunca se lo había planteado. ¿Será porque tal vez hasta ayer ella notaba que existía? Si, pudiera ser. Porque a decir verdad ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que Deku. Pero resulta que de repente entraba a un locker y encontraba a cierto rubio –que estaba que se caía de bueno- en paños menores y saliendo de la ducha… lo cual te abría un sin número de posibilidades, y ahora la castaña comenzaba a darse cuenta de que en la vida había mucho de donde escoger. Tal vez era muy pronto para decidir…

Mientras seguía la clase de Eraserhead cada quien pensaba en sus propios asuntos, por ejemplo Bakugou Katsuki, que continuaba pensando cómo mas podría desquitarse de la chiquilla esa que se atrevió a meterse en el vestidor y verle en pelotas. Ayer no tuvo que ser ni la mitad de duro de lo que pensaba para acorralar a Uraraka. ¿Qué onda con ella? Realmente la pensó más difícil, cuando se enfrentaron en el festival de deportes fue un "oponente digno" por así decirlo, claro que nadie se equiparaba con su fuerza y destreza, -ni siquiera el imbécil de Deku- pero ella dio la talla y le enfrentó sin miedo, por eso creyó que sería más difícil quebrarla, pero le estaba resultando tan fácil que ya no tenía chiste…

Sólo mirarla bastaba. Katsuki era un genio, no solo en batalla sino en muchos aspectos. Su inteligencia le ayudaba a analizar a su oponente, encontrar ese punto débil y así poder sacar ventaja. Así funcionaban las cosas y fue muy sencillo adivinar con ella. Era una chica muy emocional, bastaba tirar un poco de los hilos para arrinconarla… quizás debería dejarlo por la paz y sacarse de dudas, pero a la vez le resultaba tan divertido verla devanarse los sesos pensando en tonterías, que definitivamente le hacía pensar "una más y ya".

-oi, Bakugou ¿Qué pasa? –el rubio volteó a su izquierda y su pelirrojo amigo de siempre le miraba un tanto intrigado.

-¿Cómo que, qué pasa, idiota?... –dijo de mala gana

-no sé, te veo raro…-para sorpresa del chico Katsuki sonrió un poco despreocupándose de todo

-digamos que me estoy dando una divertida monumental…

-aah, ya… -Kirishima seguía sin entender bien pero optó mejor por no preguntar, eso seguro lo pondría de malas, arqueó las cejas mirando a su compañero pero este siguió en lo suyo. El pelirrojo siguió la mirada de Bakugou hasta la primera fila junto a la ventana, donde se sentaba Uraraka. ¿Qué de divertido tendría mirarla? Era bonita pero hasta ahí. "Red Riot" parpadeó varias veces sin entender, luego tocaron el timbre del descanso y prefirió mejor salir a comprar su almuerzo, ¡estaba que se moría de hambre!...

Todoroki recogía sus cosas, muy pensativo también. Disimuladamente alzó la vista de su mesa para buscar a cierta chica de cabellos oscuros y figura voluptuosa, la encontró mirando por la ventana distraídamente. La conversación de la noche anterior le llegó a la memoria de pronto y el heredero de Endeavor se sonrojó un poco. Uff, esto de las chicas no era un asunto fácil, además de que era el tema preferido de muchos. ¿Y si de verdad le gustaba a Yaoyorozu? ¿Y si no?... bueno, ella dijo que no.

Una pena, porque aunque le costara admitirlo ella si merodeaba seguido sus pensamientos. Especialmente luego del examen contra Aizawa-sensei… ahí el notó sus cualidades y sobre todo, el que era una chica muy prudente y responsable, y nada tonta. Bueno, no por nada entró a la academia por recomendación. Además era preciosa…

Momo volteó y encontró a Todoroki mirándole, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso y desvió la mirada. ¡Oh por dios! ¡La estaba viendo! ¿Y qué tal si escuchó la plática de anoche? ¡Ese par de tontas! Ashido y Hagakure llegaron muy lejos, ¡las haría pagar como fuera! ¿Y si Todoroki-kun ya sabía que le gustaba?...

-¿Momo-chan, no vienes? –la llamó Tsuyu, que ya estaba reunida con las demás chicas, excepto Ochako que se había ido con Midoriya e Iida como siempre… la pelinegra sonrió despistada y asintió cogiendo sus cosas mirando una última vez al emperador de fuego-hielo luego siguió de largo. Mientras salía del salón la mirada intensa de Shouto la seguía disimuladamente…

-¿qué me pasa?...-se preguntaban ambos chicos tratando de seguir con su día.

-¿de qué estás hablando? –Preguntó la castaña con algo de nerviosismo, a su lado su adorado chico de cabellos verdes y pecas miraba su almuerzo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo -¿cómo que rara?

\- oh, pues… anoche actuaste muy extraño, Uraraka-san, y hoy no nos vimos donde siempre. Me preocupé…-Deku se encogió de hombros y le miró. – creí que seguías asustada por lo de ayer…

-¿ayer? –la mente de la chica estaba tan perdida en sus propios problemas que casi olvidaba lo que había pasado.

-lo del fantasma…-repuso Iida

-ah eso. -¿qué les diría? cierto que estuvo actuando como idiota desde la tarde de ayer, pero eran problemas suyos, y ahora estaba empezando a preocupar a sus amigos, eso no estaba bien. –mmm, no, ya estoy bien. Es que me desperté antes y en lugar de volver a dormirme preferí venir ya a clases…

-seguro tuviste pesadillas, Uraraka-kun… -rió el de gafas mientras bebía su soda. Ella se encogió un poco.

-preferiría no hablar de ello…

Ochako siguió conversando con sus amigos, eso la hacía sentir mejor, de algún modo. De pronto Bakugou apareció con sus dos "escoltas" a su lado y su bandeja del almuerzo, y apenas hizo contacto visual con ella la joven dio un respingo. Ella le siguió con la mirada hasta que ocupó una mesa al otro lado del comedor y suspiró aliviada. Bueno, al menos estando con Deku-kun e Iida-kun él no podía acercarse…

Midoriya arqueó las cejas. Él era muy observador, esa era una de sus mejores cualidades. Y desde hace un rato notaba algo muy curioso, Uraraka-san actuaba muy extraño, especialmente cuando Kacchan estaba presente. Primero pensó que eran ideas suyas solamente, ayer con lo del fantasma, y hoy en el salón, cada vez que se miraban había algo distinto ahí. Lo había descartado pero de nuevo sucedía. Apenas Kacchan entró al comedor ella reaccionó al instante, estaba… ¿nerviosa, asustada? Algo así. No podía decirlo con exactitud. Volteó a mirar al rubio que comía despreocupadamente. No notaba nada distinto en él, parecía el mismo de siempre ¿habría pasado algo?

Bakugou se sintió observado, ladeó la cabeza un poco pensando que se trataba de nuevo de "ella" y su sorpresa fue grande cuando en vez de Ochako encontró la mirada de Deku, observándole curioso. Decidió no prestar atención y seguir en lo suyo, pero por más que quiso no pudo. Le irritaba, le carcomía el estómago. Volteó de nuevo y el muy tarado seguía en lo mismo ¡que carajos! ¿Es que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer? Su paciencia tenía un límite y se estaba acabando…

-¡bueno ya! ¿Qué tanto miras, perdedor? –gruñó el rubio explosivo dándose vuelta inesperadamente y encarando al pobre peli verde, Deku dio un respingo sobresaltado…

-n-nada Kacchan, umm…

-¿no tienes nada mejor qué hacer, pedazo de idiota? ¿O es que te gusto y por eso no me quitas los ojos de encima?...

-¡que! No, no es nada… perdona. No quise incomodarte…-rió nerviosamente

-carajo… -gruñó nuevamente y cruzó los brazos. Uraraka estuvo a punto de decir algo pero mejor se quedó callada. Iida no hizo lo mismo e intervino.

-no tienes por qué enojarte Bakugou, relájate… -dijo conciliador el jefe de grupo

-bah, cállate, cuatro ojos. ¡Y métanse en sus asuntos! –exclamó irritadamente para luego volver la espalda y sentarse una vez más a comer.

Kirishima se rascó la melena un tanto apenado por el pobre Midoriya. Bakugou a veces podía pasarse de la raya, en especial con ese chico y sobre todo luego de esa pelea que tuvieron, nadie supo muy bien qué pasó pero Aizawa-sensei los castigó varios días… dijo que se habían liado a golpes. Luego de aquello el rubio parecía estar algo resentido con Midoriya y si su paciencia con él de por sí ya era poca, ahora la tenía menos. El pelirrojo solo sonrió ligeramente y no dijo nada más, pero Kaminari que estaba menos enterado de las cosas no pudo quedarse callado

-Oi, Oi, Bakugou, ¿no te habrás pasado? El pobre Midoriya no hizo nada malo…-comentó incómodo por la situación

-ese pedazo de nerd… solo verlo me irrita -gruñó de mala gana.

-ya, ya hombre… mejor vámonos, ¿no? –sonrió "Red Riot" quitando importancia al asunto. A katsuki le pareció mejor la idea y dejaron las cosas ahí para luego salir de la cafetería. Antes de irse el chico desvió la mirada hacia cierta castaña y la encontró hablando con Deku tratando de animarle un poco. Midoriya rió por algo que ella dijo y a Ochako se le iluminó el rostro. Katsuki frunció más el ceño como enojado y siguió de largo.

La verdad es que estaba algo disgustado. Quizás esperaba que fuera "ella" quien le estuviera mirando, no ese tarado de Deku. Tal vez, solo tal vez, le molestaba el hecho de que cuando Midoriya estaba delante, él pasaba a segundo término. ¿Él en segundo lugar? Nadie tenía derecho de hacerlo a un lado, NADIE. Y menos por un pedazo de basura como Deku. Además Ochako era una tonta, mira que fijarse en ese flaco desnutrido bueno para nada… ¿y a todo esto a él qué cojones le importaba? ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto ver que la castaña pusiera su atención en Midoriya?

Bakugou se rascó la cabellera con ganas y su ceño fruncido se arrugó todavía más. A veces pensaba cada estupidez… aunque debía admitir que viéndolo bien, le gustaba eso de que "ella" le mirara solo a él. Claro, porque era mucho mejor que Deku, en todo aspecto. ¿Qué tenía ese perdedor que no tuviera Bakugou katsuki? Ja, hasta la pregunta era tonta. Por eso no entendía que Uraraka quisiera pasar más tiempo con Midoriya. Que lo mirara, que le sonriera… ¡PUTA MADRE! La sola idea le hizo retorcer el estómago.

-¿pasa algo, bro? –murmuró Kirishima arqueando un poco las cejas.

-bah, no es nada…-se limitó a contestar el otro mientras distraía su atención en cualquier otra cosa. De repente pensar tanto estaba poniéndolo de mal humor… bueno, más de lo habitual.

Luego el resto de las clases pasaron rápido y en menos de lo que se esperaban ya estaban de descanso en la residencia. Mientras los chicos comían algo por la tarde Iida apareció delante de ellos con unas hojas en la mano, luego las fue repartiendo a sus compañeros. Ashido leyó la circular y sonrió contenta

-oye, ¡esto es genial! –exclamó la de piel rosa

-¿qué es esta basura, cuatro ojos? –espetó Katsuki disgustado

-es la hoja de votaciones que me dio antes de salir Aizawa-sensei, son las actividades para la semana del estudiante. Lean bien las opciones y elijan la que más les guste, luego mañana las entregamos al profesor y la más votada es la que se nos asignará… -el joven terminó de repartir las hojas y sonrió un poco.

-supongo que nos vendría bien algo de calma luego de tantas cosas que han sucedido –Dijo Sero leyendo la hoja - ¡chequen esto muchachos! Campamento en las montañas, un parque de atracciones, voluntariado en agencias temporales y todavía hay más… ¡esto está de lo mejor!

-¡OOOOH Sí…! –Gritó Mineta mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban de la emoción –¡la playa, la playaaaaaaaa! Una excursión a la playa…

-¡eso suena bien! –Sonrió Ashido mientras guiñaba un ojo –me encantaría asolearme un rato junto al mar ¡sería delicioso!

-yo prefiero la semana en las agencias –dijo tímido Midoriya, pensando en que sería una gran oportunidad para entrenar algo más, todavía tenía mucho que aprender para dominar "one for all" estar de descanso no era una opción para él.

-¿qué? ¿Estás loco viejo? ¡Claro que tiene que ser la playa! –Kaminari se sentó en el brazo del sofá junto a Deku y le pasó el brazo por el cuello con camaradería al tiempo que torcía una sonrisita pícara- ¡solo imagínalo! Las bellezas de nuestra clase, todas en bikini… asoleándose, o jugando con la pelota un sensual partido de voleibol…

-uuuh… no lo sé…

-escucha Midoriya ¡si me valoras como amigo y te valoras como hombre tienes que escoger la playa! –Reprochó Mineta volteando a mirar al grupo de muchachas en la mesa del comedor- solo imagínalo… ¡las sensuales curvas de Yaomomo, las piernas torneadas de Tsuyu-chan y la deliciosa piel rosada de Mina!... oh claro ¿y qué me dices de Uraraka?…

Mineta sonrió como diablillo cuando vio que al peliverde se le subieron los colores al rostro y empezó a sudar con nerviosismo. Con disimulo volteó a mirar a la castaña y la encontró leyendo distraídamente la papeleta. Oh dios, -tragó saliva- si con uniforme era una chica linda imaginarla en bikini era otra cosa, definitivamente la idea le asaltó por completo y tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para no irse de espaldas. Si, sin duda era algo tentador.

-claro… mira Midoriya ¿puedes imaginarlo? –Mineta puso cara de pervertido y se frotó las manos con deleite- a nuestra hermosa Ochako-chan en un ceñido, pequeño, diminuto bikini luciendo su curvilínea figura y paseando por la playa… comiéndose una paleta de forma sugestiva… ¡bronceándose en Topless!...

-¡Ya llegaste muy lejos Mineta-kun! –chilló Deku con la cara roja y a punto de hemorragia nasal, cada imagen que describía Mineta aparecía involuntariamente en su cabeza y él sentía que perdería el juicio… especialmente con esa última. Mineta se babeaba perdido en su propia fantasía, de pronto un codazo lo sacó del sillón y lo mandó de narices al suelo y el pobre chico despertó de su ensueño con la nariz roja y lagrimones en los ojos

-¡Hey! ¡Qué rayos pasa contigo Bakugou! –se quejó el chiquitín sobando su nariz

-¡estorbas, enano! ¡Deja de decir idioteces o harás que pierda la paciencia! –gruñó el rubio con el ceño fruncido y ojos en blanco.

Mineta tembló en el rincón y mejor ya no dijo nada. Katsuki resopló y volvió a amodorrarse en su lugar –lugar del que había sacado a Mineta por cierto- ese pequeño degenerado, mira que ir por ahí diciendo tanta mierda, y más sobre "ella" si alguien iba a verla en topless ese tenía que ser solamente él, bueno, así estarían a mano ¿o no? De todos modos en su presencia no iban a faltarle al respeto de esa forma a las chicas, tal vez no lo dijera pero tenía principios. Si, su estúpida madre lo había enseñado a que a las mujeres se les respeta y su padre le dijo una vez que no por ser más fuerte podías ir por la vida abusando de las niñas, que a ellas se les debía respetar y querer… Pura mierda cursi. Pero en algo tenían razón sus jodidos progenitores, "un verdadero hombre –y héroe- sabía respetar a las mujeres" tal vez era un boca floja y algo mal hablado con sus compañeras la mayoría del tiempo, pero sabía hasta donde llegar.

-¿tú también vas por la playa Bakugou? –Preguntó Sero alegre –yo ya voté…

-no, esas pendejadas no me interesan… prefiero las montañas.

\- ¿montañas? –Kaminari silbó decepcionado- no inventes, ¿qué podría ser mejor que sol, arena, mar y chicas en bikini, viejo?...

-a mi esas mierdas me importan poco menos que nada…-resopló el rubio, aunque tal vez… no. No, claro que no. Como dijo antes, esas estupideces no eran de su incumbencia, al menos todavía.

-qué aburrido eres, amigo…- Kaminari sonrió mientras movía la vista de Bakugou hacia la mesa del comedor, donde una joven de cabellos cortos y oscuros y playera negra escuchaba música con los cascos en los oídos.

Ajena a que el rubio le miraba Kyouka bailaba mientras servía la comida para el resto de sus amigas. Ella ya había votado también y prefirió la semana en Tokio, habría un concierto de una banda que le gustaba y quería ir. Kaminari Denki seguía observando a la morena con la sonrisa en los labios, se moría de ganas por ver la esbelta y grácil figura de su rockera en un traje de baño. La conocía muy bien y ella no era de esas que gustaban de exhibirse demasiado, quizás le faltaba ser algo más femenina, pero así le encantaba. Jirou era una chica difícil de conquistar, pero seguramente un paseo por la playa a la luz de la luna la ablandaba un poco…

-psst, psst, Kyouka-chan...-Hagakure le tocó el hombro a la muchacha para que le hiciera caso pues estaba tan distraída que no prestaba atención. La joven se bajó los audífonos y le miró- no voltees, pero… ¡Kaminari-kun te está mirando!

-¿eeeeeh?...-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y la morena no pudo evitar los nervios- y… ¿y a mí qué me importa que me esté viendo ese torpe? ¿N-no tiene otra cosa que hacer?

-¡niña no seas tonta! Se ve que le gustas… -rió la chica invisible –si vieras cómo te mira….

Disimuladamente Kyouka volteó hacia donde estaban los muchachos, no tardó en sentir la intensa mirada del de cabellos dorados sobre su frágil figura, Denki sonrió un poco y le hizo un gesto con la mano, la chica dio un respingo y en seguida giró sobre sus pies para seguir "sirviendo la comida" aunque en realidad solo buscara huir de esos ojos amielados. En realidad no entendía ni qué le pasaba con ese idiota, era torpe, despistado, malo en el estudio, sus notas eran pésimas y aun así de repente cuando estaban solos la hacía sentir tan… extraña. Nerviosa, ansiosa… Kyouka suspiró para sacarse la idea de la cabeza y mejor volvió a ponerse los audífonos, eso tal vez la distraería de ese rubio tonto que de repente aparecía hasta en sus sueños, ¡y sin pedirle permiso además!

Cada quien fue votando por la que más les pareció, y los gustos iban muy divididos, con tantas opciones diferentes ¿sería posible que alguna sobresaliera en primer lugar? Por la noche luego de haber cenado y recogido todo, los héroes se fueron a su alcoba. Uraraka se sintió más tranquila, por lo menos hoy no tuvo la mala suerte de hallarse con Bakugou a solas, y tampoco el hizo un intento de molestarla así que tal vez todo se había resuelto. Por otro lado los problemas se los estaba dando su conciencia… o su inconciencia más bien, porque era ella misma la que se estaba poniendo trampas.

-ay dios…-murmuró abrazando la almohada.

¿Otra vez no iba a dormir? Uff esto de la adolescencia era una pesadilla. Por más que trataba de no pensar en ello ahora muchas ideas venían a su cabeza. ¿Qué sería estar al lado de alguien? Ya sea, Bakugou o Deku-kun, u otro chico. ¿Qué se sentiría tener un chico a quien amaras a tu lado? Salir, tomarse de la mano, besarse… todas esas incógnitas le molestaba enormemente siquiera pensarlas, pero ahí estaban. Se supone que su única meta era convertirse en heroína y ayudar a su familia pero de pronto, recordaba que antes que todo eso era simplemente una niña, si, una niña de dieciséis años y tenía todos los problemas por los que una chica de esa edad pasaba. Inseguridades, miedos, mil y un preguntas sobre el futuro y claro, ¿cómo podían faltar? También problemas amorosos.

-soy un desastre… es como si todo eso me golpeara de repente y al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora? Estaba bien antes, ¡rayos! Todo por tu culpa Bakugou Katsuki.- espetó la castaña tirando su almohada al suelo. ¿Y por qué por su culpa, Si antes ya tenía problemas pensando en lo que sentía por Deku? Simple. PORQUE A DEKU JAMÁS LO HABÍA VISTO DESNUDO. ¡Y sus malditas hormonas no habían empezado a funcionar!

Como se dio cuenta que no podría dormir optó por bajar a buscar un vaso de leche a la cocina. Grave error. Al llegar encontró la puerta del refrigerador abierta y a cierto rubio cenizo con la cabeza dentro rebuscando por algo de comer. Bakugou escuchó un ruido y al asomarse encontró a Ochako en el umbral de la puerta. Arqueó las cejas un poco y pensó qué tanta suerte podía tener, hoy no tuvo oportunidad de fastidiarla porque estuvo con el tarado de Deku pero ahora estaba sola, en pijama y vulnerable a un ataque. La chica retrocedió al tiempo que él cerró la puerta del refrigerador. Bakugou le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonrió un poco. Uraraka se tensó al ver que el chico estaba sin camisa y solamente con unos pants deportivos en tono gris, ¡pero por todos los santos por qué le ocurría esto a ella! Viendo que no decía nada y solamente le miraba casi como atontada el chico decidió lanzar el primer dardo

-¿Qué tanto miras, eh? Nunca habías visto un hombre de verdad, niña?...-gruñó fingiendo estar irritado

-¡Hiii!...-chilló ella con las mejillas rojas- oh, umm, no, n-nada. Me, me sorprendiste Bakugou-kun, solo eso…

-ah, Seh, claro. –él siguió en lo suyo y sacó un poco de jamón y queso para hacerse un sándwich, de reojo miraba a la castaña de cuando en cuando y ella seguía ahí sin moverse, solamente con la vista fija en él. Bakugou le dio la espalda y sonrió para sí mismo. La tenía encandilada, mirándole anonada y eso ¡le encantaba, joder! Se sentía de puta madre que la chica a la que Deku quería lo estuviera mirando de esa forma. Se sabía atractivo, que pese a su mal carácter llamaba la atención de las féminas, pero en especial, que esta niña lo mirara era jodidamente genial.

-¿es que te piensas quedar ahí parada, mujer? Te saldrán raíces…-espetó sin voltear a mirarle. Ochako se dio cuenta y dando un respingo entró a la cocina. Bueno, ¡no era para tanto! Ella dijo que no permitiría que esto siguiera molestándola y tenía que ponerse fuerte. Decidió pues que así sería, y aunque Bakugou estuviera en cueros delante de ella, no volvería a sentir nada.

-¿uh? No, claro que no… yo… vine por un poco de leche solamente. –replicó lo más indiferente que pudo y pasó de largo junto al muchacho, que seguía de espaldas. Ochako abrió la nevera y sacó la leche, siempre tratando de no fijarse en él, de no dirigirle una sola mirada, de no pensar siquiera que estaba ahí.

-oi, Uraraka –dijo de repente el chico explosión y ella volteó encontrándole justo frente a sus narices- ¿qué piensas de eso del fantasma?...

-¡Kya! –gimió ella alejándose de golpe. Estuvo cerca, demasiado. Bakugou amplió su sonrisa cuando vio que las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rosa, a media luz como estaban en el comedor ahora se veía de lo más mona, incluso con ese pijama tan espantoso y cursi en color rosa. –O-oye, no me asustes así…

-¿Qué, mierda? Si yo no te hice nada. Solo pregunté…-gruñó Katsuki.

-E-estás… estás demasiado cerca –murmuró ella poniendo un poco de distancia.

-¿ah? ¿Qué dices? No te oigo nada…-dijo fingiendo no escucharla. Ella infló las mejillas, enojada, y volvió a quejarse

-¡dije que estás demasiado cerca! ¡Pervertido!...-Ochako cruzó los brazos y le fulminó con la mirada. Para su sorpresa Bakugou echó a reír- ¿qué es tan gracioso Bakugou?

-¿yo soy el pervertido?... claro que no. ¿Quién fue la que se metió al vestidor y me vio en pelotas? ¿EH? ¡Fuiste tú, pequeña enana sinvergüenza!

-¡ah! Eso… ¡eso fue un accidente! –se defendió la joven con la cara todavía más roja

-ah claro, por accidente te encerraste en el locker ¿no?... di la verdad Uraraka-hentai –Katsuki mostró una media sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella, Ochako fue retrocediendo hasta quedar contra la pared, el rubio la acorraló poniendo ambos brazos a los costados de la chica y le miró directamente a los ojos…

-yo… yo… -Ochako sentía que no podía respirar, de repente su corazón saltó como loco y empezó a desbocarse.

La intensa mirada rojiza del chico sobre ella la hizo sentir tan frágil y vulnerable. Mientras él disfrutaba tenerla así, era jodidamente intrigante, no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. De repente algo llegó hasta su olfato, una esencia dulce, sutil pero atrayente. ¿Era ella? Wow, no sabía que una chica podía oler tan bien… Uraraka vio como el chico pareció atontarse, como si algo lo hubiese turbado o inquietado, aprovechó para empujarlo un poco y poner distancia una vez más

-N-no te confundas tonto, fue un accidente, ac-ci-den-te –deletreó la muchacha acentuando cada sílaba- ¿tú crees que de verdad entraría ahí para verte en paños menores? ¡Te la tienes muy creída Katsuki!... ¡tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar y mejores partidos en que poner los ojos!

Esa última frase le picó el orgullo. ¿Mejores partidos? ¿Mejores opciones? No estaría hablando de Deku, ¿verdad? Si estaba insinuando que Midoriya era mejor no se la iba a acabar, nadie, pero nadie le decía algo así y se iba tan tranquilo. ¡Esto no se quedaría así!

-¿qué has dicho niña idiota? –de un brusco jalón el rubio la cogió por el brazo y la acorraló de nuevo contra la pared, Ochako tembló ante la cercanía del rubio y su imponente –y sensual- figura presionando contra su frágil cuerpo- si estás insinuando que el imbécil de Deku es mejor, yo te enseñaré que no…

-¡s-suéltame…! – demandó ella pero Bakugou presionó más su cuerpo contra el de ella, al diablo ese aroma tan intoxicantemente dulce y todo lo demás, esta era una cuestión diferente

-¡ya verás, Ochako! ¡Haré que te olvides de ese imbécil, acabarás loca por mí, perdida! ¡No va a pasar una sola noche sin que me veas en tus sueños!...-y luego con fiereza la besó.

Ninguno supo qué pasó o como llegaron a ello. Solo que Katsuki nunca había probado nada semejante, el odiaba las cosas dulces pero esos labios sabían a ambrosía pura. Ella se resistió al principio pero acabó cediendo. Sintió sus piernas flaquear pero él la sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que cayera. Ochako rodeó el cuello del apuesto rubio con ambos brazos, toda la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ni pensar, solo podía sentir el violento palpitar de su corazón preso contra el ardiente cuerpo de Katsuki, que seguía dominándola con cada roce de sus labios. La falta de aire los hizo separarse y ambos chicos se miraron agitados…

Ochako plantó una bofetada al joven rubio y salió a prisa de la cocina mientras el muchacho se sobaba la mejilla. Bakugou resopló un tanto irritado ¿de dónde le vino aquello? Fue un maldito impulso, pero la verdad es… que no se arrepentía, por un momento sintió algo que jamás experimentó antes, algo así como un golpe de adrenalina, pero no, no era solamente eso…simplemente no se lo podía explicar. Disimuladamente repasó sus labios con la lengua y sonrió. Eso no estuvo nada mal…

Uraraka subió corriendo las escaleras y entró a su pieza presa del pánico. Cerró de prisa y se dejó caer con la espalda contra la madera, abrazando sus rodillas. Todavía jadeaba, sentía su corazón palpitando con fuerza y al parecer no pensaba calmarse pronto. Sus ojos se humedecieron nublando la visión de la muchacha y poco a poco pequeñas lagrimillas corrieron por sus mejillas aun sonrojadas. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era este sentimiento que la abrumaba tanto y de repente le cortaba la respiración? ¡Ese canalla! ¡Ese imbécil se atrevió a besarla! ¡Su primer beso y se lo robaba así, nada más el patán de Katsuki! ¡Estaba indignada, furiosa! Y entonces… ¿entonces por qué se dejó besar? ¿Por qué cedió por completo y se aferró a su cuello? ¿Por qué sintió mariposas en el estómago y todavía ahora por qué podía sentir el calor de esos labios devorando los suyos?...

-¿qué me está pasando?...-murmuró la muchacha llevando ambas manos a su pecho, en donde inexplicable mente una pequeña llama interna se estaba encendiendo.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo. Espero que el capi les haya gustado y la próxima actualización quisiera hacerla en menos tiempo. Sigan dejándome sus comentarios porque eso me ayuda mucho a moldear a mis personajes más acorde con sus personalidades. Y también díganme, ¿Qué pareja les gustaría ver más en el siguiente capítulo? Creo que es todo, Madame Despair se despide. ¡Plus Ultra!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos y chicas. Aquí les traigo de nuevo un capítulo más, qué bueno que les está gustando la historia, seguiré esmerándome con ello para no decepcionarles. Gracias por todos sus favoritos y sus follows ¡no creí que fueran tantos! Pero como dije, ¡los fans del Kacchako estamos por ahí! No olviden comentar, eso me ayuda mucho, y a los que lo hicieron ¡mil gracias! Vi gente nueva, ¡bienvenidos! Espero verlos seguido. Ah y también gracias a los que comentan con cada capi, es súper que les guste mi trabajo y se tomen el tiempo de decirlo. Valen mil.

 **Las advertencias de siempre** , ustedes ya saben. Posible Ooc pero sin intención, Kacchako, malas palabras **,** otros ships y esas cosas. ¡Que lo disfruten!

 **Ojo por ojo…Diente por diente.**

 **Capitulo III.-**

Bakugou miraba el techo de su habitación con el ceño fruncido y las manos tras su nuca. Marcaban las dos de la mañana en su puto reloj y el sueño no quería hacer su entrada, más bien repasaba una y otra vez en su mente ese beso que le plantó a Uraraka en la cocina un par de horas atrás. Nunca había besado a nadie, bueno no besaba ni a su madre, menos pensar en darle un beso a una chica. Katsuki era hasta cierto punto infantil en ese tema todavía. En su cabeza no había un lugar para pensar en mujeres. ¡Pero no por eso era gay ni nada por el estilo! ¡Joder, claro que no! ¡Primero perro antes que joto! Si, le gustaban las niñas y si, tal vez cuando fuera más grande pensara en casarse y esas estupideces, pero en ese momento de su vida una mujer no significaba otra cosa que problemas. Las chicas eran difíciles de tratar. Lloraban todo el tiempo, solo pensaban en ropa, zapatos, salidas y en si "me veo gorda con este vestido…" Ahora su meta estaba en convertirse en héroe, el mejor de todos, el número uno. Superar a All-Might y a su "elegido" y demostrar que no había otro más digno de ese puesto que él mismo.

Por otro lado estaba lo que había dicho a "Ella". Eso de volverla loca y hacer que no pensara en el imbécil de Deku nunca más. Él no era alguien que rompiera su palabra, o que se echara para atrás cuando tomaba una decisión. La cosa era que no estaba pensando. Como siempre le ganó el orgullo, el maldito orgullo y su enorme boca, por supuesto. Es que cuando alguien lo comparaba, cuando alguien hablaba de Midoriya simplemente él apagaba su cerebro y no pensaba. ¡Pum! Y por eso estaba metido en el problema en el que estaba. Debía meditar muy bien las cosas, bueno, no se retractaría, ¡carajo claro que no! Pero no sabía ni puta madre de mujeres. Era nulo en esa materia, no sabía cómo hablarles, ni como acercarse a una… no sin hacerlas enojar por lo menos. Entonces estaba jodido.

-bah, ni que fuera tanto problema…-se dijo a sí mismo como para quitarse la tensión. ¿Qué tan difícil sería que esa "cara redonda" dejara de babearse por el tarado de Deku?... con ello en mente por fin pudo poner un poco de paz a su cabeza y conciliar el sueño. Y de nuevo esa última imagen de Ochako delante de sus ojos, presa entre sus brazos e indefensa ante sus labios volvió a su mente… y ahí se quedó.

Por la mañana Midoriya esperaba nervioso en la puerta de la gran mansión que servía como su dormitorio. Desayunó temprano e hizo sus ejercicios de siempre, decidió madrugar y terminar antes para poder esperar a que Uraraka-san saliera y así hablar con ella. Se había quedado algo preocupado ayer, quería solo saber si estaba bien, si ya estaba más tranquila. Además también quería preguntarle si pasaba algo con Kacchan, no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que ella le tuviera miedo o algo así, y si Bakugou la estaba molestando bien podía arriesgarse a hablar con él para que la dejara… vio bajar a Ashido-san y a Jirou-san, pero la castaña todavía no aparecía. De pronto arqueó las cejas al ver que Todoroki-kun se paró igual que él a un costado de las escaleras discretamente, el chico metió las manos en los bolsillos y esperó. Midoriya le observaba con curiosidad, mientras, el heredero de Endeavor no parecía hacer nada, solo miraba el suelo como si fuera la gran cosa, cuando la puerta se abrió y salió por ella una bella chica morena y voluptuosa el muchacho pareció sonreír y a prisa hizo su mvida. Yaoyorozu dio dos pasos mientras revisaba sus cosas en su bolso y al alzar la mirada se encontró con Shouto delante de ella, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y el muchacho se mostró contento

-Todoroki-kun, yo pensé que te habías ido hace rato…-murmuró la chica

-uh, olvidé algo y volví a buscarlo… -respondió el muchacho. Midoriya se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, se limitó solamente a observar, lo que Shouto agradeció infinitamente, por supuesto.

-ah bueno… entonces no te entretengo…

-eso se ve pesado –dijo el joven apuntando a su mochila de clases- si quieres puedo llevarlo por ti.

-¿a-ah?...oh, n-no quisiera molestarte… -la muchacha se sonrojó un poco y el guapo chico sonrió discretamente

-no es molestia, espera un minuto voy por esa cosa y nos vamos…-ella asintió feliz y Todoroki entró de prisa a la casa, luego de un par de minutos salió con su celular y tomó el bolso de Momo. Midoriya seguía observando todo. Los vio irse mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa y les siguió observando hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-¡oh, qué gran táctica…! -escuchó exclamar a alguien con elegancia y acento afrancesado, solo para darse vuelta y encontrar a Aoyama parado detrás de él y con estrellitas en los ojos. El peli verde casi se va de sentón al suelo

-¡A-aoyama-kun!... uff qué susto me diste –dijo rascando su verde cabellera

-oh, mil disculpas Midoriya, es que me emocioné tanto… hace mucho que no veo un gesto de galanura en los chicos de hoy. –dijo con toque melodramático. A Deku se le escurrió una gotita por la sien y rió nervioso. Empezaba a sospechar que su rubio camarada bateaba para el equipo contrario…

-mmm, ¿a qué te refieres?... no entiendo mucho…-dijo distraídamente mientras miraba la puerta. ¿Todavía no? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-es que eres un niño todavía, fufufufufu…. Sin embargo, Todoroki lo hizo muy bien, ese tipo de gestos son los que ganan el corazón de una dama. –Volvió a exclamar el rubio emocionadamente, luego siguió caminando dirigiéndose a la escuela –nos vemos luego Midoriya… ¡Adieu!

-el corazón… de una dama… -Deku arqueó las cejas despistado como siempre y dejó seguir a su compañero. Sip, Aoyama totalmente bateaba para el otro equipo.

Uraraka seguía en su habitación. Con el uniforme ya puesto se miraba en el espejo de su cómoda mientras cepillaba su cabello, o bueno, trataba de hacerlo. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para pasar por esa puerta. No sabía cómo enfrentar a Bakugou Katsuki luego de lo que sucedió. Parte de ella quería cogerlo del pescuezo y ponerle la paliza de su vida, pero otra parte suya quería que la tomara de nuevo en sus brazos y la besara justo como lo hizo anoche… ¡qué contrariedad! ¡Debería estar furiosa! ¡Debería sentirse ofendida, ultrajada! Pero no, su cabeza era un lío, su corazón se apachurraba a cada momento y no tenía idea de cómo se sentía…

-dios, ayúdame…-murmuró pasando el cepillo una última vez por sus cabellos castaños. Se miró al espejo y suspiró cogiendo sus cosas de la cama. Bueno, todo listo, ahora… ahora solo necesitaba valor para poder salir y enfrentar el día y no correr a esconderse en el armario como niña chiquita. ¡Pero por dios! Era solo Katsuki, no era "el coco" ni nada parecido. Era solo un chico. Un estúpido chico, grosero, malhablado, impertinente… y terriblemente sexy. ¡No! ¡Eso último no contaba! Decidió que tenía que salir tarde o temprano y al fin lo hizo de prisa, antes que se arrepintiera.

Bajó de prisa las escaleras y se topó precisamente con Bakugou al pie de las mismas. También ya listo para la escuela con uniforme y mochila, ambos se miraron un fugaz instante pero ninguno dijo nada. Él le miró de abajo hacia arriba, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. ¿Era su imaginación o esas medias le sentaban la mar de bien a la enana esa? Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese perfume dulce de la noche anterior, Ochako por un segundo sintió que se congelaba, de repente la cercanía de ese muchacho la ponía con los nervios de punta, el escrutinio de ese par de ojos rojos la hizo temblar un poco, ¡no! Espera, no, no, no, y NO. No iba a dejarse vencer, y menos por un patán como él, por muy guapo que fuera. Suspiró y alzó la cara altanera pasando por delante del rubio explosivo sin volver a dirigirle la mirada.

-Buenos días Katsuki…- dijo lo más fría que pudo, y siguió de largo hasta la puerta. Bakugou la siguió con la mirada. Oye, ¿y eso qué fue? ¿Y ese tono tan hosco?... se extrañó bastante de que ella reaccionara como lo hizo. Bueno, tampoco esperó encontrarla a primera hora del día delante de sus narices –no lo necesitaba además, ¡la muy maldita estuvo con él toda la noche en su cabeza, joder! –de todos modos fue muy raro, esperaba verla correr y evitarlo pero no. Pasó delante de él y hasta se dio en lujo de saludarle, como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Carajo! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Será que el único afectado era él?...

-Oi, Bakugou, ¿qué onda, bro? –saludó Kirishima saliendo de la cocina con Kaminari, el último mordisqueaba un pan tostado. –anda, vámonos que ya es bien tarde…

-¿ah?...- el rubio explosivo les miró como no entendiendo, estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que de lo que dijo el pelo rojo no entendió ni madres. Kirishima arqueando las cejas le hizo un gesto con la muñeca como si tomara el tiempo

-ya es tarde… ¿no dormiste o qué? ¡Apúrate!...

Ochako salió al fin de la mansión y suspiró pesadamente, como si se aliviara de un gran mal. Al voltear vio a Deku en el pilar de siempre y sonrió un poco. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Ya era súper tarde, no creyó que la esperara… el peli verde sonrió al verla salir por fin y cuando la chica llegó hasta donde estaba le miró un poco preocupado

-Uraraka-san ¿todo bien?... pensé que no irías al colegio hoy…- empezó mientras caminaban

-n-no, solo, solo me quedé dormida… yo creí que ya te habías marchado con Iida-kun… no tenías por qué esperarme, Deku-kun, pero gracias –la castaña sonrió agradecida en verdad y eso hizo feliz al muchacho. De pronto recordó lo que había visto más temprano y por impulso decidió hacer lo mismo.

-umm, esto… d-déjame ayudarte con la mochila, seguro pesa bastante…-dijo tímido. Ochako le miró curiosa. Bueno, ella podía hacerla flotar así que no había problema… pero… era un gesto muy dulce, decidió dejarlo así y sonrió, un poco colorada.

-gracias Deku-kun, eres adorable…- el otro se mostró feliz con la reacción de ella y siguieron caminando.

Más atrás el grupo de Bakugou les seguía a prudente distancia. No pasó desapercibido el gesto de Midoriya para el chico de la explosiones y no solo le ardió el estómago de la rabia, sino que además le dolía un poco el orgullo. No solo fue ignorado totalmente por la muchacha, sino que además, la muy descarada se iba ahí con el pelos verdes ese bueno para nada, y hasta la mochila le cargaban y todo. ¡Bah! ¿Se hacía la tonta o qué? Pudo muy bien hacerla flotar… además había otra cosa. Deku no era tan pendejo como parecía, el muy zoquete sabía coquetear. Eso lo ponía a él un punto abajo porque, ni sonámbulo se le hubiera ocurrido hacer tal cosa, él se hubiera ido por la lógica. ¿Para qué cargar una puta mochila si el kosei de ella podía hacerla flotar?

-grrr…-gruñó de mala gana. Kaminari volteó a mirarlo como bicho raro. Uy, hoy Bakugou tenía el humor de perros, ojalá algo lo animara un poco en clases porque si no, seguro los volvían a castigar a la hora de las prácticas y la verdad, no tenía ganas de hacer otras vueltas extra.

-¿oye Denki, qué pusiste en la hoja de votos? –lo distrajo KIrishima

-pues la playa, ¿qué otra cosa, viejo? Ya quiero ver a Kyouka con bikini –sonrió ladino. -¿y tú?

-no he votado… mmm no sé qué poner, he estado trabajando con Fat-guy y Tamaki-sempai, así que no quiero las agencias, pero tampoco decido si la playa o la semana en Tokio. ¿Bakugou tu votaste por las montañas, no?

-¿uh?... seh, eso puse. –respondió distraído.

-oye, ¿qué traes? Desde ayer te noto bien raro… -preguntó preocupado "Red Riot" Katsuki bufó y no dijo nada. Solo siguió caminando mirando al suelo… ¿por qué cojones esto tenía que afectarlo tanto a él? Realmente se sentía por debajo de Deku y no entendía por qué precisamente esta vez el orgullo le dolía de más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La clase estaba a diez minutos de terminar y Aizawa-sensei empezó a recoger los volantes de votaciones. Le pidió a Iida que se los entregara y el de gafas recogió los faltantes para por fin entregárselos al maestro. Eraserhead se levantó y empezó a escribir en la pizarra las opciones para contabilizar los votos de su grupo. Fueron ocho en total, entre la playa, las montañas, las agencias, el parque de diversiones y visitas a otras ciudades. El profesor pidió un poco de silencio a los muchachos y empezó a hablar

-bien, chicos hora de contar los votos. Antes que nada debo avisarles que necesitan el permiso de sus padres para cualquiera de los viajes, así que una vez elegido el destino, deben traer su permiso firmado y preparar sus cosas porque partimos el próximo lunes, es decir, tienen este fin de semana para ir a sus casas por sus cosas y traer su autorización. ¿Entendido?

-Si, Sensei…-contestó al unísono la clase. Aizawa sonrió un poco y empezó a contar…

-ojalá gane Tokio…-rogó Kyouka pensando en el concierto de su banda favorita

-la playa, la playaaaa….-chilló Mineta.

-a mí me da igual, mientras no haya problemas con ningún villano –dijo Aoyama.

-bien, muchachos, ya tenemos resultado…-anunció eraserhead con voz fuerte- Con 10 votos gana el viaje a la playa…

-¡Siiiiiii! –gritó el pequeño Mineta seguido de algunos de los muchachos. Bakugou torció una mueca de disgusto y Kyouka se desparramó en su silla decepcionada. Bueno, adiós boletos de preventa.

-no está tan mal, -murmuró Ochako medio sonriendo- aunque yo hubiera preferido otro lugar…

Y es que luego de lo que había soñado no le apetecía pisar una playa por ahora. Aunque viéndolo bien, no era tan malo, podía probarse a sí misma que eso no le afectaba más. Si, era perfecto. Con esa idea en la cabeza el viaje a la playa ahora le parecía más placentero que nada. Tsuyu estaba contenta, a ella le gustaba nadar y todo, podría practicar surf, asolearse con sus amigas y jugar a la pelota. ¡Sería divertido! El timbre sonó anunciando finalmente que las clases terminaron y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, Kyouka seguía bastante desilusionada, de verdad quería ir a ver el concierto… de pronto el sonido de la silla a su costado arrastrándose, seguido de un alegre saludo hicieron que la joven pelinegra se volteara, solo para darse de frente con los ojos amielados de Kaminari que le observaban vivaces como siempre y demasiado cerca quizás. Jirou echó un poco hacia atrás la cabeza porque él estaba demasiado cerca, las mejillas de la chica encendidas en rojo, eso hizo que Denki riera un poco…

-oh, tranquila, no te voy a comer…-bromeó, Kyouka frunció el entrecejo mientras trataba de componerse

-i-idiota, me asustaste…-se quejó- ¿Qué quieres Kaminari?

-oow, estamos de malas ¿Qué ocurre? –el rubio dejó la sonrisay miró a la chica algo consternado, realmente se veía decaída.

-esperaba ir a otro lugar… la playa, ¡bah! Todo el tiempo va uno a la playa ¿Cuándo puedes ir a ver un concierto de rock con más de seis bandas invitadas?... yo quería ir a Tokio…

-ah es eso…-Denki volvió a reír –oh vamos Jirou, ¿Qué más da? Disfrútalo, ponte un bikini y juega en el mar como buena niña…

-¿bikini? ¿estás jugando? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un bikini delante de Yaomomo y las demás? La diferencia es bastante obvia…¡ a-además no me gusta usar esas tonterías!... -dijo eso ultimo tartamudeando un poco, la verdad no era necesario ser tan explícita con el rubio tonto. Lo cierto era que además de que ella esperaba ir a Tokio la idea de la playa no le era muy grata, eso de ponerse un traje de baño la hacía sentir acomplejada hasta cierto punto, ella no era de tener unas curvas despampanantes como Tsuyu o Momo, y tampoco poseía una delantera prominente como Ochako, o una suave y sedosa piel como Mina…

-¿eso crees? –Denki curvó una sensual media sonrisa y le miró con ese brillo travieso en los ojos, la chica sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y volteó con un "hump" haciéndose la indignada- yo creo que te verías deliciosa en bikini, Kyouka-chan…

Dijo ronroneando el muchacho muy cerquita de la oreja de la chica, ella sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espina hasta la punta de sus pies y se aferró a sus libros como naufrago a su balsa, las mejillas todavía teñidas en rojo, escuchó reír al rubio y lo sintió alejarse pero no pudo mirar, no se sintió capaz, solamente hasta que escuchó su voz cantarina despedirse con un "no vemos" y la puerta del salón cerrarse pudo al fin dejar salir el aliento que había contenido todo ese tiempo.

-E-Ese idiota…-masculló con la voz temblorosa- ¡ese idiota descarado!... ¿Deliciosa?... ¿Cómo que deliciosa? ¿Es que soy comida o qué?...

Pese a su rostro aparentemente enfadado y su ceño fruncido Kyouka no pasó desapercibido que su pobre corazón no quería calmarse un poco. Tal vez, solo tal vez, la idea de que Denki quisiera verla en bikini la había puesto algo nerviosa, no hablar de que ahora ella empezara a pensar si debería comprarse un traje de baño, solo por si acaso.

.

.

.

Esa noche en la residencia Bakugou la hora de la cena estuvo algo "problemática" para cierto rubio explosivo. Entre las preguntas de sus padres sobre cómo iba la escuela y que tanto habían mejorado sus notas, el chico no tenía tiempo de pensar en sus propios asuntos… bueno, joder, ¡no era que tuviera tantos problemas como para preocuparse! Solo que de repente la imagen de cierta castaña con cara redonda y sonrisa de ángel cruzaba como un flash en su mente y él parecía olvidarse de todo, claro hasta que recordaba a Deku, pedazo de mierda, Midoriya, cargando la mochila de la susodicha y el estómago comenzaba a hervirle como si fuera olla de presión.

-¡carajo!...-rabió el chico en voz muy baja mientras metía un buen bocado a su boca y masticaba con furia, los ojos en blanco y demasiado rápido. Pero bueno, eso era algo digamos "normal" en su comportamiento, asi que sus padres no dieron importancia

-dime hijo, ¿a dónde van a ir en su viaje escolar? –empezó su madre mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

-¡bah! qué importa. –gruñó Katsuki de mala gana como siempre, su padre resopló un poco y su madre, Bakugou Mitsuki, mostró una irritada sonrisita antes de pegarle un gran zape en la nuca para luego volver a su estado apacible y sonreírle a su "retoño" mientras repetía con su voz melosa

-¿perdón? No te escuché querido…-Bakugou se sobó el zape y gruñó un poco. Su papá volvió a suspirar pero pareció sonreír.

-a la playa… vamos a la jodida, odiosa, mil veces maldita playa… ¿contenta madre?

-oh, ¡qué maravilloso! Hace un clima estupendo, vas a disfrutarlo hijo. Solo no te broncees demasiado o parecerás un camarón frito…-rió con su propia broma y su esposo asintió consintiendo.

-¡me importa tres kilos de...! –pero antes de terminar su maldición otro par de golpes en la mollera lo hicieron callar de súbito, su madre se levantó de la mesa con una pequeña sonrisita burlona mientras dejaba su bebida a medio terminar junto al resto de los platos- estuvo delicioso… por favor lavas los platos Katsuki-kun…

-¿Qué mier…? –pero la mirada penetrante y amenazante de su progenitora sobre su nuca le dio un escalofrío, mejor optó por no protestar ni voltear y simplemente masculló un "ajá"…la mujer y su esposo dejaron el comedor y el pobre rubio se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente. –hogar, dulce hogar…

Al poco rato Katsuki tallaba platos en el fregadero de la cocina mientras se quejaba de su "estúpida madre" su "estúpida casa" y todas las demás "estúpidas cosas en su vida". Qué necesidad tenía él de estar ahí lavando trastos inútiles. Su mente voló de nuevo pensando en ese incidente hace dos noches, la verdad pensaba muy a menudo en ello. ¿Cómo cuernos se le ocurrió besarla? Fue la ira, y su maldito orgullo por supuesto. Si solo se hubiera callado y dado la media vuelta no estaría metido en todo este rollo, no la hubiera besado nunca, no estaría pensando en esa tonta cada quince minutos o cada que su puto cerebro no quería hacerle caso. Y mucho menos estaría molesto pensando en por qué Ochako Uraraka se molestaba en darle su atención a un maricón como Deku…

-¡puta madre, Ochako! –rabió salpicando la espuma del fregadero

-¿quién es Ochako, cariño? –Katsuki dio un respingo y su cara palideció al escuchar la voz de su madre tras su espalda. El rubio se volvió y vio a Mitsuki Bakugou mirándole con esos ojitos que decían "te atrapé" y ese brillo casi maligno en ellos, la dama ensanchó su sonrisa y con la mano la cadera le miró triunfante. Bakugou resopló y volteó a otro lado…

-nadie

-oh, ¿Cómo nadie?... vamooos…-canturreó la mujer, el chico puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Como odiaba eso! Lo último que quería era tener una charla "de esas" con mamá y menos el día de hoy, ante la insistencia de su progenitora y una amenaza de otro inminente zape en la mollera suspiró vencido

-es… es una estúpida chica, de mi estúpida escuela… ¿feliz?

-¡oh, una chica! ¡Al fin mi niño tiene una novia! –Exclamó felizmente la rubia haciendo que Katsuki enrojeciera violentamente y hasta espasmos le dieran de la impresión- ¿y cómo es ella? ¿Es bonita?... que digo, seguro lo es, no cualquier niñitaharía que MI katsuki se pusiera nervioso… -rió contenta

-¡CALLATE MADRE! –Espetó el pobre muchacho con los ojos en blanco y enseñando los dientes mientras el rojo en sus mejillas se hacía más intenso- ¡no digas idioteces! No me gusta, no la soporto y¡ no es mi puta novia!

-¿no te gusta? ¿Ni un poco? –más sabía el diablo por viejo, la mujer arqueó una ceja, miró a su hijo con una tirante media sonrisita –muy parecida a la suya por cierto- y esperó un par de segundos por la respuesta.

-¡NO, joder!... bueno, si… ¡no, claro que no!... ¡UGH!... ¡no lo sé! –espetó al fin, un poco frustrado. Luego bajó la cabeza

-pero hijo…-la señora sonrió con ternura y levantó un poco la cabeza de su muchacho para que le mirara- ¿y qué si te gusta? No tiene nada de malo…

-¡es que no me gusta, carajo!... solo… creo que es bonita, y… es amigable con todos… y… tiene bonita sonrisa… ¡puaj! ¿Ves? ¡Es horrible! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo, me hago idiota solo con pensarlo!

Bakugou Mitsuki suspiró un poco. La sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más sutil. Evidentemente su chico lo estaba pasando no muy bien. Y es que para Katsuki no era sencillo demostrar afecto, ese carácter explosivo y orgulloso que su hijo llevaba a cuestas lo había alejado de las personas en cierto modo. A veces ella misma se preguntaba si había alguna muchacha que pudiera tolerar a su voluble niño, claro, ella saldría ganado porque si bien Katsuki podía ser grosero, tosco y mal hablado –lo conocía perfecto, no en vano lo parió, joder- también podía llegar a ser alguien muy cariñoso y protector. Como no cualquiera entraba en el rango de personas "especiales" para él, cuando una mujer lo hiciera sería la única para él.

-ven aquí, Katsuki…-llamó la mujer, él hizo un gesto y obedeció, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá

-por todos los cielos… ¿Qué quieres mujer?...-rezongó fastidiado

-solo hablar contigo…-sonrió.

-oh no, no quiero oír pendejadas sentimentales ni nada, y de todos modos ¿Qué esa parte no le corresponde a mi estúpido padre?...

-jajajaja… hijo, papá no sabe nada de estas cosas, yo lo perseguí a él no al revés –la dama guiñó el ojo y Bakugou puso un gesto de desagrado sacando la lengua y balbuceando algo así como un "puaj, que horror"

-A-además, la verdad no es para tanto, solo creo que estoy… uh…

-¿confundido? –él asintió.

-¿de qué vino? ¿Cómo la conociste? -Mitsuki arqueó las cejas y al chico le entró un ataque de nervios. No podía decirle que se fijó en ella cuando la muy descarada se metió al vestidor y lo vio en pelotas, ¡sería como darle a su madre munición infinita para molestarlo de por vida! Por otro lado su madre era lo más cercano a una "amiga mujer" y si alguien sabía de mujeres pues era una de ellas ¿o no? Así que suspiró y optó por decir algo, lo que sea…

-en el festival deportivo…-dijo al fin con una idea- nos tocó luchar en la segunda fase

-ah entiendo… sí, creo recordarla, te dio pelea la damita ¿eh?...-guiñó un ojo la rubia picando las costillas de su hijo, éste se relajó un poco y sonrió ligeramente.

-seh, algo así…

-¿y entonces? ¿por qué no le hablas?...

-hn…. –solo gruñó sin decir nada. ¿Qué iba a decirle a su madre? "si madre, ya hablamos, de hecho me vio en cueros, la besé pero la maldita tiene los ojos puestos en el pendejo de Izuku, y ahora me arde la panza cada vez que la veo cerca de Deku cara de mierda"…

-¿Katsuki?...- volvió a insistir

-¡no sé ni que decirle! Soy malo con eso… soy malo hablando con la gente, madre, ¡lo sabes! A-además…C-creo que le gusta otro idiota…

-¿y qué con eso, carajo? –gruñó la mujer cruzando los brazos- ¿es que no eres pieza para competir con ese tío? ¿Es que mi hijo no es suficiente? Joder! Claro que sí! Agradecida debe estar de que te fijaste en ella, hijo mío…

-¿uh?...-él se rascó la despeinada cabellera y resopló- n-no sé… a-además ni siquiera sé que me pasa, solo… me siento raro.

-y mientras lo averiguas el otro pendejo te come el mandado –la dama le dio un zape en la nuca

-¡auch! ¿Qué te pasa mujer histérica?

-que mi hijo es un tarado. Sé de quién me estás hablando, niño, recuerdo muy bien la cara de esa jovencita, los vimos por la T.V… y si dejas ir a una chica que tiene los cojones para plantarte cara sin inmutarse entonces eres un pendejo, Bakugou Katsuki…

El joven abrió los ojos muy grande ante las palabras de su madre la verdad nunca lo había visto de esa forma, ciertamente Uraraka era algo más que una cara bonita, también era determinada, fuerte e inteligente y de no ser por su madre él no lo hubiera notado nunca, vaya idiota. La mujer sonrió con calidez y le acarició la mejilla.

-escucha, hijo… no necesitas nada más que ser tú mismo. Eres un buen muchacho, no importa lo que otros piensen –dijo cortando el intento de protesta de rubio- ¿y qué si te gusta?

-¿y qué si no? –musitó mirando al suelo

-no pierdes nada con probar –dijo en un guiño ella

-ya probé…-respondió despistadamente el rubio, luego deseó haberse mordido la lengua al escuchar el sonoro grito de exclamación de su madre

-¿AAAAAAHHH?... ¿cómo?... pero qué hiciste, pervertido degenerado!...-chilló con el ceño fruncido la señora mientras tironeaba de su oreja

-¡auch! ¡ay, ay, basta! ¡Madre ya, contrólate!... ¡no hice nada!... la besé ¿OK?... solo… solo la besé…

-¿ah?... solo, ¿solo eso?...

-si, mujer… uff…-Bakugou se sobó la oreja y miró a su mamá con un gesto entre divertido y malvado -¿qué pensaste, mujer cochambrosa y pervertida?

-nop, nada, nada…. Jajajaja –rió ella rascando su rubia cabellera- bueno entonces, señor… ¿la besaste?

-sip….-contestó de prisa y con las mejillas levemente rojas.

-¿te gustó?...

-Sip… ¡digo, NO!... ¡Uhg!... rayos, madre…-le miró receloso…

-está bien, Katsuki. –Sonrió- no tiene nada de malo, ve por ella. si te gusta, ¡conquístala!...

-bah, soy malo en eso, soy malo hablando con mujeres en general, ni hablar de "ella" además está el idiota ese…-rezongó. La señora le acarició la cabellera y sonrió con picardía.

-te voy a enseñar cómo hacer que una mujer caiga a tus pies… ya verás. –rió entusiasmada mientras Bakugou sentía que alguien lo empujó hacia las puertas del infierno y lo dejó caer hasta el fondo. ¡Maldito puto fin de semana!...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era lunes en la mañana y los camiones estaban estacionados en fila a la entrada del instituto. Cada uno asignado a un salón en particular, algunos tenían la ruta ya puesta en sus indicadores y mientras unos decían "Ciudad de Tokio" y "akihabara" otros más tenían destinos diferentes. Ochako llegaba un poco tarde, se quedó dormida por culpa de su alarma y claro, por andar despierta hasta altas horas de la noche pensando en rubios sexys y odiosos y besos intensos. Lógico era que se quedara dormida haciendo caso omiso de su alarma. Para cuando llegó la muchacha sus compañeros ya estaban abordando el autobús. Deku desde la ventana le gritó e hizo una seña con la mano, para que viera qué bus era el que les tocaba.

-¡Uraraka-san! Por aquí…-exclamó el peli verde contento. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hasta el dichoso autobús, donde pudo divisar a Aizawa-sensei con una lista en la mano y recogiendo los permisos antes que algún estudiante abordara, también estaba con él All-Might. Despistadamente la joven tropezó con una piedra que no notó en el camino por andar mirando a Midoriya y hubiera caído estrepitosamente al suelo de no ser porque alguien le cogió la cintura y evitó que perdiera el equilibrio. Ochako levantó la vista cuando una voz varonil y ronca murmuró muy cerca de ella

-¿estás bien?...

-Si, gra…cias…-musitó en un hilo de voz cuando vio que precisamente quien la había cogido era Bakugou Katsuki. Sin decir nada más el chico se inclinó, levantó la maleta de ella –como si no pesara una tonelada- y se la entregó a su dueña.

-fíjate la próxima, niña loca…-musitó con una tirante sonrisita, pero a diferencia de siempre se le oía más calmado, mas… tranquilo. El joven se echó la mochila al hombro con elegancia y caminó hasta el autobús entregando de mala gana su papeleta al profesor. Uraraka le siguió todo el camino con la vista, fija en el rubio explosivo que, antes de subir volteó nuevamente hacia ella y pareció sonreírle de forma enigmática. Luego abordó y se perdió de su campo de visión. Las mejillas de la chica gravedad se tintaron de rosa pálido y apretó instintivamente la maleta contra su pecho, eso fue…

-lindo…-musitó, mientras esavoz pausada y serena que escuchó hace unos instantes, y que nunca había escuchado en él antes, se grababa en su mente casi de inmediato.

Luego de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa Ochako caminó hasta su maestro, entregó su permiso y también subió al autobús, que unos quince minutos después ya estaba puesto en marcha y en camino directamente a una semana de vacaciones en la playa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Listo! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Me centré un poco en Bakugou y en sus relaciones familiares, como para mostrar que pese a todo él tiene realmente un lado sensible y que, quienes lo conoces, saben qué clase de persona es él en verdad. Además me pareció divertido escribir esa charla con su madre –no me maten pero creo que ella es encantadora jaja- además, dejé ver un poco ese complejo que siente con Midoriya… ¿será que mami le aconsejó bien?

Lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve un problema con mi cuenta en FF y no me dejaba actualizar pero bueno, ya lo arreglaron y espero que esto no me vuelva a suceder.

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y las sugerencias que me mandaron, prometo tomarlas en cuenta =) ahora si me despido y espero sus comentarios Madame Despair les dice ¡Plus Ultra!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, banda. Creo que como dos meses o más. Antes que nada una mega disculpa, y si, antes de que me maten tengo una buena "excusa". Sufrí un accidente mientras iba a la universidad, un idiota en motocicleta se voló el alto y me golpeó. Si me lastimó bastante porque mi brazo se fisuró y tuve otras lesiones de menor importancia pero ya estoy mucho mejor. Mi brazo sigue lastimado y aunque ya puedo escribir y todo aun me duele. En fin, pese a todo creo que ya estoy de vuelta. Si, el cole está difícil pero supongo que ya puedo actualizar en menos tiempo. De verdad que este no ha sido mi año, primero lo de mi cuenta y ahora esto, gracias a dios está por terminar, espero no me siga yendo tan mal o tendré que ir a hacerme una limpia por malas vibras =(

Gracias a todos por su paciencia amigos lectores, por sus favoritos y follows también. Espero que les siga gustando la historia y ya sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

 **Ojo por ojo… Diente por diente.**

 **Capítulo IV.- ¡Vacaciónes en la playa!**

Sus orbes rojizos se distraían mirando el pavimento desde la ventana mientras el bus avanzaba velozmente por la carretera, el ceño fruncido de siempre y un par de audífonos en los oídos para evitar el maldito ruido del demonio que estaban haciendo todo el resto de la clase, todos demasiado excitados por la inminente llegada a su destino: la playa. Bakugou de nuevo exhaló un pesado suspiro y se preguntó ¿Cómo demonios había acabado ahí? Ni siquiera le gustaba la maldita playa. Odiaba tener arena en los calzones y el sol quemándole el cerebro todo el día tampoco era muy alentador, sin mencionar el agua salada, los mosquitos y sabe dios cuantas incomodidades más… bah, quizás se estaba sobrepasando un poco, pero es que la sola idea le parecía casi una tortura. ¿Por qué no pudo ser un campamento en las montañas? El aire era puro, la vista hermosa, el clima era más agradable, tal vez hasta frío, pero no había problema un buen abrigo y unas botas bastaban, en cambio en la playa te rostizabas como pollo en asadero y por mucho que te quites la ropa sigues teniendo calor… ¡bueno ni estando en pelotas dejaba uno de sudar, maldición!

-Uuugh… -dio un respingo ante eso último. No quería pensar en situaciones al desnudo, porque eso le recordaba cierto incidente en el vestidor con una adorable chica de rosadas mejillas y cabellos color chocolate a la que desde ese momento -y muy a su pesar- no había dejado de observar. Ah, claro, como olvidarlo. Gracias a su gran bocota y a su carácter de mecha corta tuvo un altercado con ella y la besó en la cocina del dormitorio… ¿a qué llevó todo esto? A más problemas, un creciente sentimiento de inferioridad hacia Deku cara de mierda, una charla con su madre de cosas horriblemente embarazosas y ¿por qué no? Una inexplicable atracción hacia la chica gravedad de la que él, apenas empezaba a percatarse…

En resumen, estaba bien jodido.

Katsuki sintió un golpe en su espalda que lo hizo tambalearse en el asiento y golpearse contra el cristal de la ventana, molesto el muchacho se sacó los audífonos de los oídos y volteó con los ojos en blanco a ver al pobre idiota que había golpeado su cabeza, Kaminari se encogió en su asiento con una sonrisita nerviosa y sudando frío mientras el rubio explosivo le dirigía una mirada asesina

-oops, perdona viejo, fue un accidente yo solo estaba… estaba…

-qué demo- su maldición fue cortada en seco cuando una redonda suave y colorida pelota de playa se estampó en su nariz y rebotó hacia otro lado, Bakugou apretó los dientes listo para mandar al diablo a quien hubiera lanzado el cochino juguete cuando…

-¡bien hecho Katsuki! –exclamó cierta castaña con ojos brillantes mientras empujaba suavemente la pelota que llegó justo a su asiento pasándola a Tsuyu que de nuevo dio un suave empujón… y la bola siguió rodando sobre las cabezas de sus –idiotas- compañeros…

-BAH! –fue todo lo que dijo el rubio. Incapaz siquiera de lanzar una maldición como era su costumbre, la hermosa niña solo agitó una mano hacia el muchacho y este, sintiendo el rojo en sus mejillas hizo un gesto y volteó la cara indignado, o al menos tratando de estarlo, para volver a observar el pavimento… Kaminari respiró aliviado viendo que por lo menos esta vez se había salvado de que su impulsivo camarada le pateara el trasero.

-¿huh? –Ochako ladeó la cabeza como gatito mientras fijaba sus orbes castaños en el apuesto rubio que ahora miraba por la ventana. Hubiera esperado un insulto o algo. Pero no. Sonrió un poco pensando en que tal vez Bakugou no era tan odioso como pensaba. Hubo un flash en su memoria de ese beso furtivo en la cocina y la chica gravedad se llevó una mano rozando delicadamente sus labios, al tiempo que sentía un burbujeante calor en su pecho.

-¿ocurre algo Uraraka-kun? –preguntó Iida mirando curioso a la jovencita, ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-nope, todo bien… ¡ya quiero llegar!...-exclamó.

Aizawa estaba un poco irritado con el mentado jueguito de la pelota pero no podía evitarlo, All-Might dio permiso así que decidió no decir nada de todos modos había que mantener ocupados a los chicos mientras llegaban y era un viaje bastante largo. El profesor medio sonrió. Al fin un rato de paz para sus pobres estudiantes, luego de todo lo que habían afrontado se merecían este descanso, especialmente algunos como Bakugou y Midoriya… la pelota rebotó en su cabeza y el maestro gruñó recobrando su usual aridez

-¡dejen eso ya, jóvenes, en diez minutos estamos llegando!...

-¡sí, sensei…! –exclamaron al unísono las voces de los jóvenes héroes

Más allá al final de la carretera podían ver el océano brillante y vasto extenderse y también una hermosa playa de arena blanca. Bakugou sonrió ligeramente viendo que el complejo del hotel en el que se hospedarían estaba sobre un peñasco de mediana altura que se erguía a un lado del océano en un acantilado, el autobús dio vuelta en el camino y empezó a subir una ladera dirigiéndose hacia el hotel, los chicos se asomaron por las ventanas con gran curiosidad y se dieron cuenta de lo pintoresco del sitio. Era como sacado de un libro de historias para niños, una pequeña ciudad ubicada sobre la meseta que se elevaba a un lado del mar, un lugar bullicioso y lleno de vida, con gente yendo y viniendo en todas partes, en gran mayoría turistas. Había tiendas departamentales, restaurantes y muchos lugares en donde pararlo bien, al fondo del lado izquierdo a un lado de ese acantilado se veía el antiguo pero elegante hotel en donde ellos se hospedarían

El lugar era bastante agradable, aunque muy retirado de la gran ciudad. Les tomó cerca de cuatro horas y media llegar ahí. Parecía un sitio turístico pues había además de mucha gente, vigilancia suficiente. Casetas policiacas y de información. En resumen se podía pasar tranquilamente un par de días en el lugar sin necesidad de pasar algún incidente desagradable. Aizawa suspiró. Tampoco era su ideal de unas vacaciones perfectas pero al menos sus chicos estarían seguros y vigilados, y podrían disfrutar de un par de días como adolescentes normales… una vez llegaron al hotel bajaron en orden y Eraserhead les dio unas cuantas instrucciones.

-bien chicos, esta pequeña ciudad se llama Natsuhoshi y es un sitio turístico muy exclusivo y poco conocido, elegimos este lugar porque es bastante seguro y las probabilidades de un ataque son escasas sin embargo, permanezcan siempre alerta…

-no está autorizado el uso de sus trajes de héroe –explicó Toshinori Yagi, mejor conocido como All-Might, ya que su secreto se sabía el profesor tenía un poco más de libertad y se sentía menos incomodo mostrándose a los chicos tal cual era, además de todo ellos seguían usando su nombre de héroe para referirse a él porque guardaban un inmenso respeto al defensor de la justicia. –por lo que les pido jóvenes, no hagan tonterías, eviten en la medida de lo posible usar sus Kosei y meterse en problemas…

Esto último pareció dirigido especialmente hacia su dupla consentida, ya que de un modo u otro Bakugou y Midoriya siempre acababan en algún lío y la mayor parte del tiempo era algo de cuidado. Ambos chicos dieron un respingo ante las miradas de sus dos profesores, el rubio explosivo hizo un mohín de disgusto cruzando ambos brazos mientras el peliverde sonreía nerviosamente al tiempo que una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla… luego siguieron escuchando un par de recomendaciones más y se les entregaron unas tarjetas con su número de habitación.

-estas son sus llaves, no las pierdan. –Terminó eraserhead- no olviden que están registrados en parejas y algunos son de tres personas en la habitación, obviamente separados en señoritas y muchachos, no quiero enterarme de escapadas nocturnas ni visitas a habitaciones ajenas… ni ningún acto de esa clase ¿entendido jóvenes?

-¡sí Sensei!...- repitieron a coro los muchachos y eso dio por finalizada la reunión antes de entrar al hotel. Luego los maestros dieron campo libre a sus estudiantes para ir y acomodarse en sus habitaciones, a las dos de la tarde ellos estaban citados en el restaurante para el almuerzo así que hasta entonces estarían libres…

-Vamos, Aizawa-kun ¿era necesario hacer ese tipo de aclaraciones con los chicos? –preguntaba Toshinori algo acalorado, el héroe borrador torció una sonrisita

-pero claro, ¿no lo ves? La playa, chicas en bikini, un hotel… es una invitación abierta para cualquiera de ellos, sus hormonas están desenfrenadas. Es mejor advertirles lo que pasará si intentan algo… aunque…

-¡si, sí! Entiendo, pero ya, hombre deja el tema…-se ruborizó el rubio.

-¿Quién lo diría? Eres todo un puritano Toshinori…

.

.

.

Ochako se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, buscando el número llegó hasta la segunda planta del complejo y al abrir sonrió contenta de ver que su compañera era Yaoyorozu, la morena estaba sentada en la cama desempacando su maleta y dio la bienvenida a su "roomate" con una ligera sonrisita.

-¡qué bonito! –exclamó la castaña al ver la habitación, tenía dos camas individuales, un par de lámparas y mesitas de noche, dos cajoneras pequeñas con espejo, un par de sillones en la esquina frente a una mesa de té y a un lado la puerta corrediza hacia el pequeño balcón. Del lado izquierdo otra puerta más.

-ese es el baño…-explicó Momo.

-genial… esto va a ser algo bueno Momo-chan…-sonrió la niña.

-la verdad parece que sí. Yo no estaba muy entusiasmada con venir, pero…al final seguro será divertido.

-¡vamos a cambiarnos para ir a ver el mar! – Uraraka rebuscó rápidamente en su maleta y sacó su bañador para luego meterse de prisa en el baño, desde ahí volvió a gritarle a su amiga -¡date prisa Momo-chan! ¡Seguro las demás están ahí ya mismo!...

La morena sonrió un poco mirando la puerta cerrada del sanitario. Ella le causaba mucha gracia, era una chica monísima.

-sí, ya voy…

.

.

-¿esto… esto es una broma? –espetó con furia cierto chico de cabellos rubios y ceño fruncido

-umm… nop. Nos ha tocado ser compañeros de cuarto Kacchan…-Deku sonrió en medio de su nerviosismo, podía sentir la mirada aguda de Katsuki clavarse de fijo sobre su persona como dagas envenenadas. A él no le desagradaba la idea, sin embargo.

-de entre toda la retahíla de tarados que tengo por compañeros ¡tenías que ser tú? ¡Carajo!...

-Ca-cálmate… podemos llevarnos bien, o por lo menos intentarlo… no montes un teatro. –se encogió de hombros mirando la cama. No entendía por qué no podían llevarse bien como antes… bueno, no era que fuera mejor su relación cuando eran niños, pero Bakugou era menos hostil con él, y a Midoriya le simpatizaba bastante, con todo y su mal humor siempre lo consideró alguien digno de respetar. Pero últimamente las cosas iban de mal en peor…

-¡Bah! De todos modos ya sabía yo que este viajecito de mierda no iba a ser nada bueno. ¡No te metas en mis asuntos y estamos en paz! ¿Entendiste Deku?...

-Descuida Kacchan, no te molestaré…

y sin decir más el rubio se sacó la camisa, cogió una playera de su maleta abierta en el suelo y se la echó al hombro para luego salir y dar un portazo. Izuku suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer en la cama cansado. El viento que entraba por la corrediza hizo volar las cortinas y el peliverde ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirando a través del balcón perdió su vista en el azul del cielo inmaculado. Finalmente un respiro. Pensó algo adormilado. Después de tantas batallas últimamente necesitaban algo de espacio para respirar. Sonrió. Aprovecharía bien esta semana, se divertiría y dejaría de pensar en todos sus problemas por una vez. Solo por ahora no sería estudiante de UA, solo por ese momento sería un chico normal, disfrutando de unas vacaciones normales con su grupo escolar… y pensar que ahora casi extrañaba lo que era ser así. Casi, por supuesto, porque por nada cambiaría el destino que ahora afrontaba. Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de solo pensarlo. Hace un año no hubiera imaginado siquiera algo así y ahora…

-bueno, -dijo levantándose de un salto- ¡vayamos a divertirnos!

-el chico de prisa se cambió en algo un poco más confortable y salió buscando a Iida-kun y Uraraka-san, tal vez podrían dar un paseo antes del almuerzo.

.

.

La gran mayoría de los chicos ya se había instalado en las habitaciones y ahora rondaban el hotel conociendo el lugar donde se hospedarían durante siete días, la verdad no podían quejarse tenía de todo: piscina, aguas termales, un pequeño pero bien equipado gimnasio, el restaurante, la tienda de recuerdos y un lobby muy espacioso con sillas y mesas donde podías sentarte a descansar o charlar muy amenamente. El grupo de muchachas estaba ya precisamente en el lobby esperando a que bajaran Ochako y Yaomomo que eran las últimas. Mineta observaba a prudente distancia junto con algunos otros chicos más…

¡el chiquitín estaba en el cielo! Todo le salía a pedir de boca, sus bellas compañeras todas en un lindo traje de baño cada una muy a su estilo, el de Tsuyu era un top verde con negro y un bóxer corto a juego, muy al estilo Sport que dejaba apreciar su torneada figura, Hagakure un onepiece muy coqueto en color verde claro con rosa y cruzado a la espalda, no se veía nada-como siempre-pero aun así el trajecito era muy mono, Kyouka también optó por un estilo más conservador y su traje también era un entero pero ajustado al cuello dejando al descubierto su espalda con un profundo escote atrás, el tono era azul oscuro con detalles en amarillo y una gorra negra con el logo de una banda de rock muy popular. Mina usaba un bikini ceñido y sencillo en color azul brillante con unos lentes de sol blancos… Mineta literalmente babeaba, estaba ansioso por ver el premio mayor, por supuesto hablaba de Yaoyorozu.

Aunque muchos ahí no necesitaron de eso, Kaminari por ejemplo que no dejaba de mirar a su rockera, Kyouka tenía una paleta de caramelo en la boca y la saboreaba distraídamente, un poco alejada de las demás chicas mientras miraba por los amplios ventanales del lobby. El rubio se sonrió de lado mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza ¡lo sabía! Se veía increíble con ese modelito, las manos le sudaban de solo pensar en hablarle… se detuvo un momento en el rostro de la muchacha y en la paleta que saboreaban esos dulces labios ¡pero qué envidia caray! La chica se sintió observada y volteó solo para encontrarse la mirada atrevida de Kaminari acechándola, se sintió un poco intimidada por ese par de ojos amielados y esa sonrisa pícara del muchacho, Uff, sus mejillas ardían. Decidió acercarse de nuevo con las muchachas para evitar que él tomara iniciativa… Tsuyu rió un poco cuando su amiga se integró al grupo con las mejillas rosadas y algo de nervios, la curiosa morena le miró condescendiente

-¿Todo bien Kyouka-chan?...-la rockera asintió y exhaló un pesado suspiro. –oh, de acuerdo…

Kirishima vio bajar a Bakugou y de inmediato fue a reunirse con su amigo, antes dirigió una última mirada hacia las muchachas y sonrió amigable a Ashido que se había levantado los lentes y le dedicó un coqueto guiño al pelirrojo, esos dos se llevaban bastante bien a pesar de no cruzar palabra a cada rato. Katsuki se le quedó mirando al muchacho y este se encogió de hombros quitando importancia, luego los dos salieron del hotel dejando a Kaminari en su "nube" porque no pudieron hacer que el rubio hiciera caso y dejara de mirar un rato a su morena

-hey…-empezó Katsuki llamando la atención de su camarada- esto…

-¿si?...-Kirishima arqueó las cejas mirándole con curiosidad, viendo que no se animaba a decir nada sonrió relajadamente- anda, hombre. Pregunta.

-¿Ashido y tú se llevan bien? – "Red Riot" ensanchó su sonrisa viendo que atinó en lo que él iba a decir. Se cruzó los brazos tras la nuca mientras caminaban y asintió sonriendo

-ah, eso… sí. La conozco desde la secundaria, es una gran chica. Me cae muy bien… además es muy bonita. ¿No crees?

-Meh… eso a mí no me interesa…

-¿bromeas?... a todo tío bien puesto le gustan las chicas… -Kirishima puso una cara de maldito y le miró divertidamente, se le estaba ocurriendo algo y seguro saldría mal parado pero valía la pena- ¡AH! ¿No será que te van más los hombres? ¿Por eso tanta lata con Midoriya, Bakugou?

-¡qué demonios dices pedazo de zoquete! ¡Yo no me ando con pendejadas! –gruñó el chico explosión con los ojos en blanco y casi estrangulando al pelirrojo que con trabajo podía moverse pero se partía de risa, ¡de buena gana le hacía volar el trasero con un buen puño explosivo pero dijeron que no poderes así que se conformaría con su pescuezo!. Después de un par de minutos forcejeando acabaron, Kirishima rodando a carcajadas y Bakugou con los brazos cruzados y una venita saltando en su sien y los dientes afuera, con una mueca que daba miedo y a su vez mucha gracia…

-¡Vale, ya, vale!... solo bromeaba Bakugou, no te pongas así… -solo escuchó un bufido y el otro echó a andar, suficiente para que entendiera el mensaje "ok, cállate y vamos". Kirishima le alcanzó y le miró todavía sonriente…

-entonces si te van las tías, ¿o no?

-Su-pongo… ¡claro que sí! –se compuso y le miró enfadado pero con un ligero –imperceptible- rubor en las mejillas.

\- ¿Y?...

-¿Y, qué, idiota? –gruñó Bakugou. El aire cálido y salado de la costa despeinando su ya de por sí revuelta cabellera.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo?...-"Red Riot" se ganó una mirada confusa por parte de su amigo, rodó los ojos como pidiendo un poco más de paciencia y volvió a sonreír. Vaya si Bakugou era lento en esto- que clase de muchachas te gustan, hombre… ya sabes, tu tipo. Bajitas, con mucho pecho, altas y bien formadas… ¿Cuál te va?

-hn… -Katsuki meditó un poco, realmente hasta ahora no venía a pensar en algo como eso. Las mujeres eran un tema aislado hasta hace una semana. –pues… no sé… creo que nunca lo había pensado bien…

-¿es broma? Las chicas te persiguen, viejo… tienes muchas admiradoras en la escuela ¿y me dices que "nunca habías pensado en eso"?

-pues es verdad…-espetó sin más. Kirishima suspiró.

-eres imposible, Bakugou…

.

.

Deku se reunió con Iida-kun y Todoroki-kun que estaban también en el Lobby con el resto de los chicos, el de gafas decía que su compañero de cuarto había sido Sero y Shouto compartía cuarto con Tokoyami, el chico cuervo había optado por quedarse y dormir un rato en el cuarto porque el sol tan brillante a esta hora no era mucho su gusto, así que los tres chicos empezaron una animada charla. Deku esperaba a que Uraraka-san se reuniera con las demás chicas. Un vacío empezó a sentirse en su estómago y pronto el joven peli verde se hallaba con las manos sudadas, ¡que nervios! Pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que Mineta le dijo aquella tarde sobre los votos y mencionó a Uraraka-san en bañador el chico estuvo tratando de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, pero por mucho que peleaba con su subconsciente no lograba un avance, tanto así que se halló votando por el viaje a la costa en lugar de su anhelada visita a las agencias… Todoroki no estaba mejor y solo buscaba con la mirada a Momo, ¿pero por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Era mucho pedir? Solo querían verlas. De cuando en cuando dirigían su vista hacia el grupo de muchachas, pero ni Ochako ni Yaomomo aparecían, hasta que…

-¡OH! ¡AHÍ ESTA! –exclamó Mineta bufando como toro mientras su nariz respiraba humo cada vez que exhalaba, ahí estaba lo que tanto había esperado ¡Yaoyorozu Momo bajaba las escaleras con un hermoso bikini rojo y ceñido al cuerpo! El top se ataba en el cuello y tenía un escote de infarto que dejaba apreciar muy bien sus voluptuosos atributos, traía el cabello suelto y peinado a un lado con un broche que semejaba un lirio rojo y un pareo largo color naranja, estaba elegante, muy sensual pero sin verse escandalosa.

-¡es una diosa! –chilló Mineta casi abalanzándose sobre la bella morena, pero fue detenido por el fuerte brazo de Todoroki que de inmediato opuso resistencia. Pero claro, evitando mirar de fijo a la muchacha porque tenía la cara tan sonrojada que un jitomate le tendría envidia. ¡En el nombre de dios! ¿Tenía que ser ella tan sexy? ¿Tanto esperar para no poder verla a los ojos? era para no creerlo, pero con solo unos segundos de admirarla el pobre muchacho sintió que hasta el valor de hablarle se le iba.

-hola chicas, perdonen la tardanza, no encontraba mi bloqueador solar… -sonrió la chica apenada.

Midoriya se quedó como atontado mirando la escalera donde Uraraka-san bajaba a prisa las escaleras, con esa bella sonrisa que nunca dejaba su rostro. Deku tragó saliva, la muchacha vestía un bikini blanco con detalles de flores en color rosa oscuro que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de la castaña, una falda corta de volantes ligeros en tono blanco y un sombrero de mimbre con una cinta rosa, irradiaba un aire de inocencia que contrastaba enormemente con la sensualidad de Momo, ver a ambas juntas era un deleite para la vista. Incluso Iida tuvo que admitir que ver a su compañera así era un regalo de los dioses, la chica lucía muy, pero muy bien…

-¡Deku-kun! –ella le llamó desde lejos y el muchacho dio tremendo respingo cuando la vio saludarle con un gesto de mano, el de gafas vio las caras de los pobres chicos a su costado y sonrió apiadándose un poco de ellos, con decisión jaló a ambos del brazo y se encaminó a saludar a sus compañeras.

-Iida-kun, ¿cómo están? ¿Verdad que este lugar es genial?

-sí, creo que lo pasaremos muy bien… ¿o no, compañeros? –intentó que ellos dijeran algo pero los otros dos solo asintieron como un par de autómatas y con las mejillas todavía encendidas en rojo.

Yaoyorozu sonrió viendo que ella y Todoroki venían a juego por casualidad, el muchacho llevaba una camisa de manga corta roja con unos detalles a los lados en negro que parecían semejar palmeras y unas bermudas en tono arena. A Tsuyu le gustó mucho la camiseta de Midoriya pues tenía el dibujo de un sapito tendido sobre una hoja ancha tomando el sol con un par de lentes y su bebida tropical

-que camiseta tan Mona –rió la chica, Deku se rascó la melena apenado. ¡Nunca debió dejar a su madre preparar las maletas!

-Oigan ¿qué van a hacer? –Preguntó Hagakure animadamente - ¿por qué no vienen a la playa con nosotras? Juguemos un rato con la pelota o algo…

-uh… si, claro…-Shouto sonrió un poco, al menos tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella

-Yo me apunto –exclamó Ojiro acercándose al grupo de chicos, -Oi, Hagakure, que bonito bañador, te queda bien...

-ji ji ji ji…-rió la jovencita- gracias Ojiro-kun –sus amigas no tenían que verla para imaginarlo, seguro traía una enorme sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas rosadas, después de todo ella dijo abiertamente que le gustaba el chico de cola.

-oigan, vamos todos a la playa ¿no vienen? –gritó Ashido al resto de sus compañeros de clase que se encontraban al otro lado del lobby, algunos más se apuntaron y pronto el grupo de muchachos se hallaba bajando por los escalones de piedra puestos en el risco para llegar a la playa.

-¡pero que hermoso lugar! –exclamó Hagakure emocionada.

bajaron por unos grandes escalones de piedra que fueron tallados directamente del risco desde la parte que conectaba con el lujoso hotel, los barandales eran gruesos troncos de madera estilo rustico y a mitad de la bajada estaba un hermoso mirador con un par de bancos de piedra para sentarse y ver los atardeceres, más abajo las escaleras terminaban en una extensión de arena fina de un color tan claro y limpio que pasaba por blanco, era incluso agradable la sensación que provocaba en los pies descalzos. Luego se extendía el mar brillante y azul con la espuma de las olas rompiendo contra la playa y, alejándose un poco más, algunas palapas pequeñas con sillas bronceadoras y alguna mesita… era en verdad un sitio precioso, ideal para relajarse y descansar.

-me encanta, miren chicas… ese mirador se ve súper ¡quisiera ver caer la tarde desde ahí! Ha de ser precioso –exclamó la chica invisible con voz soñadora, y las demás echaron a reír divertidas

-Si… si quieres yo te llevo –susurró Ojiro con un poco de vergüenza y las manos tras su espalda- ¿umm esta tarde?

-¿huh? ¿De… de verdad?...-a la niña se le iluminó el mundo y el joven asintió rascando su cabellera nervioso- ¡SI! ¡Me encantaría! Gracias Ojiro-kun…

-con gusto, Hagakure…-el chico mostró otra adorable sonrisa de esas tan amigables que tenía, los demás escucharon las risitas de la niña invisible y vieron el bañador correr a la playa, el de cola la siguió y ambos entraron a chapotear y lanzarse agua en medio de las olas que rompían y les salpicaban…

-vaya si tiene suerte –espetó Mina cruzando los brazos con una enigmática sonrisita en los labios-…ojalá algunos fueran tan valientes como Ojiro-kun ¿verdad chicas?...-guiñó la de piel rosa y mientras las chicas reían nerviosamente los muchachos suspiraban resignados con los hombros gachos y la cabeza baja…

Todoroki no podía creer la situación en la que estaba. Tantas batallas, tantos enfrentamientos con gente fuerte y rivales poderosos, tanto entrenamiento ¿y no podía simplemente dirigirle la palabra a Yaoyorozu? ¡Pero era inútil! Trató un par de veces más, pero solo hacía mirarla y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta rehusándose a salir de su boca. Sus mejillas se teñían de rojo intenso y solo atinaba a balbucear un tímido "hola" y seguía de largo. A Midoriya le iba mejor, pues aunque no estaba solo con Uraraka ella charlaba a gusto con él y el joven de gafas sentados a la orilla de la playa. Shouto se cansó de mirar cómo hasta Deku hacía el intento y se mentalizó para hablar una vez más con la morena. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse la vuelta y encontrarla frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola, Todoroki-kun…

-uh… hola. –balbuceó desviando la mirada. Momo hizo un gesto y volvió a intentar

-qué lugar tan bonito escogieron los Sensei, apuesto a que fue idea de Midnight-san…

-su-supongo… -seguía sin mirarle. Yaoyorozu suspiró algo triste.

-dime Todoroki-kun… ¿hice algo malo? –las repentinas palabras de la morena le cogieron por sorpresa, volteó a mirarle con ojos entornados y ahora ella miraba al suelo.

-¿qué? ¡n-no, no por supuesto que no!... ¿por qué piensas eso?...-preguntó rascando su cabellera con timidez

-pues… no quieres hablar conmigo, ni siquiera me miras… creí que estabas enojado conmigo. –atinó a decir la morena mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-perdona, soy un idiota…-Shouto sonrió un poco más relajado-de hecho… creo que estás muy bonita.

-¿ah?...-ahora la que sonrió fue ella- bueno… gracias.

-¿quieres ir a caminar? –se atrevió a preguntar el heredero de Endeavor tendiendo su mano a la linda muchacha. Ella asintió feliz y tomó la mano del muchacho para ir a dar una vuelta.

El resto de los chicos se quedó ahí nadando y jugando con la pelota de playa. Tsuyu sorprendió con su agilidad y Mineta estuvo bajo estricta vigilancia para no andar de "mirón" bajo las piernas de sus compañeras. Poco a poco la playa se fue llenando de turistas y bañistas en general, muchos de ellos jóvenes igual que el grupo de héroes. La arena se llenó de mantas y sombrillas, chicos jugando y lindas chicas tendidas bajo el sol buscando un buen bronceado. Katsuki y Kirishima acabaron ahí por insistencia del pelirrojo y se encontraron con Kaminari, que se la había pasado "stalkeando" a Jirou. El rubio explosivo estaba hastiado de tanto gentío, ¡joder! Como le chocaba la gente. Una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla resbalando por su rostro y el chico la limpió con el dorso de la mano en una mueca de fastidio

-esto es el infierno…-murmuró por lo bajo. Desde lejos atinó a posar su vista en el trio de bobos que ahora reía bajo una palapa mientras conversaban de cosas sin importancia, Uraraka de inmediato capturó sus pupilas y Bakugou la recorrió con sumo cuidado en una mirada feroz, cual bestia hambrienta. Sintió su corazón retumbar agitadamente y la boca se le secó en instantes. ¿En verdad era ella? Lucía espectacular, un aura inocente y al mismo tiempo provocadora rodeaba a la chica que, él mismo pudo darse cuenta, atraía miradas en todas direcciones, más de uno pasaba y no podía evitar voltear a mirarla. Y es que además de sus lindas piernas tenía una delantera de concurso. ¿Cómo no lo notó antes? Momo podía joderse con lo que a él respectaba, Ochako era la más bonita de la clase y punto.

De pronto vio como Iida y Deku cara de mierda la dejaban sola un instante para ir a comprar unos helados con un tipo que recién llegaba empujando un carrito, Kaminari y Kirishima seguían ensimismados en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Bakugou permaneció vigilando furtivo, hasta que un grupo de sujetos se acercó a donde la chica estaba. Aparentaban la misma edad que ellos, un par de tíos de tez blanca y cabello oscuro y uno más con el pelo castaño y largo atado en una coleta baja. Este último cruzó un par de palabras con Ochako… sus pies empezaron a moverse, fuera de su control totalmente y avanzando un paso a la vez. Ella sonrió amable al extraño y Bakugou apuró el paso, el muchacho cogió por el brazo a Ochako y la joven se negó… Bakugou ya podía oírles hablar…

-en serio… no, gracias… es que…-Musitó la muchacha soltándose educadamente

-anda, preciosa ¿por qué no?, vamos a dar la vuelta en nuestra lancha…

Bakugou vio como de nuevo ese chico quiso asirla por el brazo y la poca distancia que quedaba entre él y ellos se hizo inexistente, de un tirón apartó a Ochako de ese gañán y le miró con ojos encendidos, el tipo se hizo para atrás algo sorprendido por la repentina intromisión y la castaña parpadeó varias veces igual de asombrada…

-oye idiota, ya te dijo que no, así que ¡piérdete!...

-¿qué? ¿Y tú quién rayos eres? –interrogó el otro ofendido de que le echaran a perder el ligue

-alguien que te va a partir el hocico si no te largas…-espetó con ese tono hostil que lo caracterizaba, el extraño frunció el ceño pero antes que empezara una pelea sus compañeros le jalaron para otro lado…

-déjalo Hiro, mejor vámonos… -murmuró uno de ellos y el mencionado bufó muy enojado alejándose con sus amigos, Ochako seguía anonada, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Bakugou Katsuki la había… ¿defendido?. Mientras el chico explosión solo quería ir y retorcerle el pescuezo al pendejo ese. Definitivamente era el maldito bikini, ¿por qué cuernos se puso uno tan… tan revelador? ¿Y por qué leches a él le importaba?

-umm… ¿Katsuki?...

El rubio escuchó la voz de Ochako llamarle y se tensó como resorte, solo hasta ahora caía en cuenta de lo que había hecho pero es que el acto fue totalmente involuntario. ¿Y ahora qué le diría? Se dio vuelta listo para gruñir cualquier cosa y largarse de ahí en el acto pero lo que vio lo dejó completamente desarmado, Uraraka le miraba con una encantadora sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rosa. Cualquier intento de hostilidad fue inútil, el rubio no pudo decir ni hacer nada, se quedó ahí pasmado observando como idiota la visión ante sus ojos. Ochako se echó un mechón castaño tras la oreja y finalmente habló.

-gracias… Katsuki. –dijo tímida, él pareció sonreír un instante, o eso creyó haber visto ella, porque fueron solo un par de segundos y de nuevo su rostro se mostró impasible como siempre. Bakugou desvió la mirada como si fuera algo sin importancia…

-no fue nada, enana…-murmuró por lo bajo, ella estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero en eso Iida y Deku volvieron con los helados y la cosa quedó ahí nada más. A Midoriya se le hizo raro verlos juntos pero sonrió, finalmente tenía otra oportunidad de hablar con Kacchan y arreglar lo de la mañana.

-¿Bakugou? ¿Qué te trajo por aquí? –saludó Iida tratando de mostrarse amable, el chico gruñó algo incomprensible y se alejó con los ojos en blanco y el gesto enojado de siempre…-vaya con ese tío…

-¿qué le pasó? ¿Por qué se enojó? –dijo Deku mirándole alejarse, ni tiempo tuvo de hablar con él…

-yo que voy a saber –atinó a decir Uraraka mirando al muchacho perderse entre el gentío de la playa. No podía evitar que su mente bullera llena de ideas, ni que sus mejillas siguieran acaloradas por el momento de hace rato, tampoco podía evitar pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Bakugou no era lo que todos creían en verdad…

Deku pasó de Kacchan a Uraraka-san. El peliverde arqueó las cejas. Conocía muy bien a la muchacha, tal vez más que cualquier otra persona, conocía sus gestos, sus manías, sus expresiones… y ahora mismo ella lucía distinta, tenía una expresión que no le había visto antes. Siguió con la mirada el foco de su atención y notó curiosamente que iba en dirección a donde Kacchan se había marchado…

-Uraraka-san ¿pasa algo? –preguntó al fin el muchacho y ella dio un ligero respingo, luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa nuevamente.

-nop, no es nada Deku-kun… -sonrió afable como siempre

-toma tu helado –Iida le cedió un cono de chocolate y ella volvió de nuevo a la charla con sus dos amigos que ahora caminaban en dirección opuesta hacia donde se fue el rubio explosivo. Ochako les siguió, no sin antes voltear una vez más a mirar atrás, donde la figura de Bakugou se había desvanecido entre la gente…

.

.

.

La mañana les pasó a todos entre juegos, paseos, chapuzones en el mar y risas. Algunos más como Tokoyami prefirieron descansar en sus cuartos. Poco más del medio día y los muchachos se reunieron en el restaurante del hotel para el almuerzo que tenían programado. Las chicas ocuparon una mesa y los muchachos otra, luego de esperar un momento más, Aizawa-sensei hizo su aparición junto con Toshinori y luego de comprobar que todos sus estudiantes estaban ahí se sirvió la comida. El ambiente estaba de lo más animado, los muchachos hablaban de todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día, los paseos en bote, el futbol playero y las muchas hermosas chicas en bañador que se dieron cita en la orilla de la playa. Mineta estaba en el cielo porque si bien no pudo espiar a sus compañeras, sí deleitó sus pupilas con los muchos bellos traseros que iban de aquí para allá enfundados en bañadores y tangas. Casi le daba una hemorragia nasal de ver "tanto paisaje natural"

Kaminari no dejaba de bromear con Todoroki que, todos fueron testigos de su buena movida, y que si ya había "ligado" con la buenona del salón, el pobre chico no sabía dónde meter la cara de lo roja que la traía. Ojiro contaba feliz a Sero y sus amigos que ya tenía cita para esa tarde y que pensaba invitar a Hagakure a comer algo después. Tokoyami aplaudió su valentía

-vas por lo que quieres sin miedo, eso es bueno, amigo mío –dijo el chico cuervo bebiendo un trago de su refresco

-¿no tienes miedo Ojiro? –masculló Deku tragando un bocado de su almuerzo

-nop, en realidad estoy muy tranquilo. Vamos chicos, no es nada del otro mundo, solo voy de paseo con una amiga.

-¿te gusta ella? –Shuji le miró raro.

-¿Hagakure? ¿Y por qué no? –el chico de cola sonrió un poco. Mineta dejó su bebida a un lado y le miró serio.

-ay, tonto, ¿Cómo vas a saber si te gusta si nunca le has visto la cara ni todo lo demás? ¿Y qué tal si es fea? ¿Y si no tiene buenas nalgas?...

-¡eres un pervertido Mineta-kun! –chilló Midoriya con las mejillas rojas al escuchar tal alegato.

-solo en eso piensas ¿verdad Mineta? –Ojiro rió un poco- oigan, miren no sé cómo explicarlo, ¿sí? Solo que… aunque no la haya visto nunca, ella me gusta. Sé que no importa como luzca, porque me agrada tal y como es…

-¿cómo puedes saber si solo te gusta o estás enamorado de ella? –todos voltearon a mirar a Shouto que por fin había dicho algo, el heredero de Endeavor volvió a enrojecer de vergüenza ¿por qué lo miraban así caramba? Ni que hubiera preguntado algo tan grave, solo era curiosidad… simple y llana curiosidad.

-ah pues… conociéndola mejor, supongo. –Ojiro meditó un instante y puso un dedo en su barbilla- hmmm, creo que cuando te enamoras de alguien, no puedes evitar pensar en esa persona, querer estar cerca, querer cuidar de ella…bueno eso creo –Rió al fin el muchacho ante las miradas de todos sus compañeros, no pudo evitar que su cara cambiara de color a rojo, pero bueno, ellos preguntaron ¿o no?

-¡vaya, que profundo, viejo! –Exclamó Kaminari entre risas- ¡se ve que te traen volando bajo jajajaja!

-oye tampoco…-contestó nervioso el aludido

-¡no, yo creo que lo que dices está muy bien!- dijo Aoyma de repente con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡ah, el amor! ¡golpeando los jóvenes corazones de todos los muchachos tarde o temprano!...

Los muchachos no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas viendo los ademanes y todo el teatro que se montó el rubio con eso de estar enamorados y suspirar por "aquella persona". Aunque en medio del relajo y la burla muchos de ellos se tomaban bastante en serio todo eso que dijo Ojiro. Eso de estar cerca y conocer más a esa persona, eso de saber qué pensaba o qué sentía… ufff esto del romance no era cosa fácil. Midoriya volteó un instante a la mesa de las chicas y fijó su vista en Uraraka-san. La joven parecía pensar distraídamente en algo porque apenas si había tocado su comida y jugueteaba con la pajilla de su bebida desinteresadamente, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que las demás chicas estaban comentando, y eso que la charla se veía de lo más amena también pues ellas tampoco paraban de reír. Izuku se olvidó de todo lo demás. Por un momento todo en su cabeza lo ocupaba ella, en lo linda que se veía con su bikini blanco esta mañana. De repente se hallaba mirando con detenimiento cada mínimo detalle, su rostro, sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos marrones, las delicadas líneas que dibujaban sus labios…

- _"no había notado… lo bonita que es…"_ –pensó el de pelo verde perdido en sus propias cavilaciones.

Katsuki levantó la vista de su plato y encontró a Deku cara de mierda mirando fijamente a la castaña en la mesa de al lado. Frunció el ceño un tanto irritado ¿qué tanto le veía, carajo? ¡La iba a gastar!... su estómago comenzó a bullir, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, síntoma característico de que se estaba encabronando de más, ¿pero por qué? Ni que tuviera nada de malo que Deku, ese pendejito de allá, estuviera mirando como idiota a Ochako. En fin que no era para tanto… o de eso trató de convencerse el chico explosivo. Siguió comiendo y hasta respondió una que otra pregunta que Kirishima le hacía… ¡puta madre, Deku, deja de mirarla!... no. No espera… ¿qué carajos le estaba pasando?...

 _-"qué mierda pasa conmigo?" –_ se preguntó mentalmente Bakugou mientras el recuerdo de esa sonrisa que le regalaron en la mañana flasheaba en su memoria… por vigésima vez ese día" y con la misma pregunta volvía su vista al plato de comida, que de pronto ya no parecía tan apetitoso.

All-Might comía junto a su amigo Ereaserhead, de cuando en cuando echaba un ojo a sus estudiantes ara asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y en una de esas encontró algo muy curioso en la mesa de los muchachos. Toshinori arqueó las cejas y observó con atención… Bakugou-kun y Midoriya-kun, ambos tenían la vista clavada sobre la delicada figura de una jovencita en la mesa de al lado. El héroe justiciero observaba la reacción de sus dos mejores pupilos, que mientras uno parecía sonreír y se perdía en la visión de la niña ante sus ojos, el otro más parecía perturbarse, como no entendiendo qué le ocurría, y con el mismo conflicto volvía la mirada a su plato sin tocarlo de nuevo…

-¿pasa algo malo? –interrogó Aizawa viendo que Yagi dejaba un momento su comida y prestaba más atención a los chicos

-no, para nada, amigo mío… solo pensaba. Debe ser difícil tener su edad de nuevo ¿no?... cosas que uno no entiende, responsabilidades cada vez más duras… pobres de mis chicos…

-es parte de crecer, estarán bien. –Dijo palmeando el hombro del delgado héroe, este sonrió débilmente- eres un buen profesor, ¿sabes?...

-jajajajaja… somos, buenos profesores, amigo Aizawa…-respondió contento.

.

.

.

Luego del almuerzo las muchachas fueron a platicar un rato en la piscina del hotel, encontraron una mesa libre cerca del bar y se reunieron ahí. Momo ordenó un par de cocteles sin licor para ellas y tomaron asiento mirando a los niños y el resto de las personas jugando y salpicando en la piscina… Mina enseguida volvió con el interrogatorio de hace rato hacia Yaomomo sobre cómo le fue con Todoroki-kun en la playa. La guapa morena sonrió colorada

-ya les dije todo Mina-chan… de veras…-se encogió apenada.

-ajá, cómo no. ¡Ya cuéntanos! No creo que se hayan pasado toda la santa mañana hablando del clima ¿verdad?

-debió ser bonito, ¿o no Momo-chan? –Tsuyu sonrió un poco.

-umm… sí, claro, lo pasé muy bien. Todoroki-kun es un chico encantador…-se sonrojó de nuevo.

-seguramente. –Jirou metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus Shorts y sacó una paleta de fresa, la desenvolvió y se la llevó a los labios juguetonamente. Le había cogido manía a los mentados dulcecillos esos y ahora todo el tiempo traía alguno.

-¡debe ser un príncipe! –exclamó Hagakure.

-¿bueno pero y qué pasó?... ¿quedaron para salir o algo? Digo, tuviste todo el día Momo. –sonrió Ashido

-¡cómo crees! –Chilló con las mejillas rojas la morena- ¡soy una dama, no voy a ser yo la que lo invite! ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?

-no tiene nada de malo, es el siglo veintiuno, mujer –rió Hagakure tirándose cuan larga era en la silla bronceadora. Su lindo vestido azul con volantes se movía suavemente con la brisa de verano.

-¿y tú Ochako-chan? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Tsuyu al ver que la castaña estaba muy callada, era extraño pues la mayoría del tiempo era una chica alegre y bulliciosa. La joven ladeó la cabeza por primera vez en mucho rato mirando a sus compañeras, que cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba le observaron preocupadas.

-sí, todo bien…-sonrió un poco.

-¿qué tal te fue con Midoriya? –Empezó Ashido- les vi con Iida todo el rato, ¿pudieron charlar a solas?

-¿huh? No, Iida-kun estuvo siempre con nosotros, pero fue divertido. Comimos helado y nadamos un rato…

-ese tonto no sabe cuándo hace un mal tercio –rió Kyouka

-no, chicas, estuvo bien de veras…-concedió la chica gravedad con una pequeña sonrisa.

En eso estaban cuando un grupo de muchachos se acercó a donde estaban las jóvenes heroínas, atraídos seguramente por la belleza de Yaoyorozu que parecía modelo de pasarela con ese precioso vestido largo y fresco en tono arena. Las chicas se volvieron cuando notaron la compañía y Ochako reconoció entre ellos al joven que vio en la mañana. La chica se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, igualmente ese muchacho al verla volvió a sonreírle traviesamente…

-hola, bonitas –saludó el que iba adelante, un guapísimo pelirrojo con el cabello corto y despeinado, un par de largos mechones enmarcaban su rostro fino de hermosas facciones y ojos verde jade intensos y afilados, dos arracadas en la oreja derecha y un pequeño piercing en la nariz. Jirou casi salta de su silla…

-Black Jack…-susurró la morena apenas vio al pelirrojo. Él se giró y sonrió complacido. –tú eres… ¡Tú eres el vocalista de Black Jack! ¡Eres Tsukimori Ryuji!

-oh bueno… pues sí.-el muchacho sonrió y extendió su mano haca la rockera, kyouka estaba a punto de un ataque cardiaco, ¡eran la banda que ganó el concurso "Rock Band idols" el año pasado! –un placer conocerte, querida Fan ¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?...

-¿yo? … uh, Jirou, Jirou Kyouka… ¡encantada de conocerles! ¡Me fascinó su cover de "guilty" de The rasmus! ¡Fue genial, mejor que el original de verdad!...

-¿en serio? nos halaga mucho, señorita. ¿Verdad chicos? –los otros tres rieron contentos

-sí, no pensamos que nos conociera la gente todavía, pero muchas personas nos ha reconocido hoy. –ahora habló ese muchacho castaño de coleta baja. Kyouka sonrió a verlo, Hiroki Ayase, el bajista. Tenía que ser él, ese tatuaje de sol en el hombro izquierdo era su marca. Y los otros los gemelos Tachibana, Kazuo y Kazuya, el baterista y el guitarrista respectivamente, dos chicos súper lindos de cabellera corta y negra peinados con el flequillo a un lado cubriendo un ojo, el derecho Kazuya y el izquierdo Kazuo.

-¡claro que si! Ya son muy famosos, chicos… -replicó todavía entusiasmada la joven heroína.

-¿nos presentas a tus amigas?-pidió Hiroki amablemente, Jirou sonrió ingenua y asintió.

-¡seguro!, ella es Momo, Ella Mina, Tsuyu, esta de aquí es Tooru y Ochako. –dijo señalando a cada una de sus compañeras, las chicas respondieron con un "mucho gusto" o un "que tal" cada que la morena las mencionaba.

-Ochako-chan, un placer – Hiroki sonrió travieso tendiendo la mano a la joven, ella rió nerviosamente- ¿ahora si puedo saludarte o va a saltar sobre mí tu gorila otra vez?

-¿eh? Mi… ¿mi qué?...-de inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al recordar otra vez lo que pasó en la mañana. La verdad estuvo pensando en ello todo el día, tanto que ni atención había prestado a toda la charla con sus amigas, hasta ahora, claro.

-¿Gorila? –exclamaron al unísono sus amigas mirando extrañamente a la chica gravedad que se encogió en su lugar como un bichito acorralado.

-¿de qué habla, Ochako, qué gorila? ¿Conocías a Hiroki-san y no me dijiste nada? –Jirou le miró con un gesto de decepción

-la vi esta mañana y quise hablarle pero su novio saltó de inmediato en medio de nosotros diciendo que me rompería la nariz…-explicó Hiroki con la cara sonrojada y riendo apenadamente

-¡¿su novio?! –volvieron a exclamar las chicas ahora con la quijada desencajada. ¿Midoriya era tan celoso? ¡Qué fuerte!

-¿Uh? ¡No, no Hiroki-san! ¡Lo estás entendiendo mal!...-negó efusivamente ella hecha un manojo de nervios y con la cara todavía roja. El castaño suspiró más aliviado al ver que no había metido la pata con esa linda niña.

-¿eh? ¿Entonces ese chico rubio no es tu novio Ochako-chan?

-¡no, claro que no! ¡Katsuki no es mi novio!...-atinó a explicar la joven entre balbuceos, las muchachas le voltearon a ver todavía más sorprendidas si es que eso era posible.

-¡¿Bakugou?!-chillaron a coro mirando inquisitivamente a la pobre Uraraka. ¡Menudo lío! ¿y ahora qué iba a decirles a sus amigas?

\- ¡uff, qué bueno! Creí que te había metido en un problema, se ve que ese tío tiene un grave problema con su conducta…-Hiroki se dio por bien servido, por lo menos no causó ningún alboroto… o bueno, eso pensaba él. Pobre cito no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de destapar…

-ustedes son muy divertidas, chicas –rió animado Ryuji mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo de sus bermudas y sacaba su billetera, buscó en ella algunas tarjetas y se las dio a Kyouka con una galante sonrisa- ¿por qué no se dan una vuelta en el club esta noche? Serán nuestras invitadas…

-¿Eh? ¿De, de verdad? ¡No lo puedo creer! –Jirou tomó las tarjetas con estrellitas en los ojos, ¡imposible! ¡Asistiría a una tocada exclusiva de Black Jack! Era para no creerlo, si hubiera ido a Tokio al concierto se hubiera perdido esta oportunidad. ¡Ahora si estaba muy contenta de haber venido a la playa!

-la cita es en el club Le Noir a las nueve de la noche, irán, ¿verdad preciosas?...-preguntó el guapo vocalista

-¡ahí estaremos! –respondió Jirou y los guapos muchachos se despidieron de sus nuevas amigas. Hiroki le hizo un guiño a Ochako antes de alejarse y la castaña dio un respingo nerviosa devolviendo la sonrisa con otra algo más discreta.

Una vez los integrantes de "Black Jack" se alejaron la atención de las heroínas se concentró sobre Uraraka Ochako. Como siempre la perspicacia de Ashido no se hizo esperar y antes que nadie hablara la chica de piel rosa echó al aire la primera interrogante.

-¿Qué tienen que ver tú y Bakugou, Ochako-chan?...

-¿Ah?...-la chica enmudeció al instante y un visible sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas delatándola al instante. Todas sus amigas se miraron las unas a las otras como no entendiendo ¿de qué iba todo? ¿No que era Izuku?, antes que Ochako pudiera escapar o decir algo para zafarse del inminente interrogatorio la inocente pregunta de Tsuyu terminó de hundirla todavía más

-¿Ochako-chan, estás saliendo con Bakugou-kun?...

-¿yo?... oigan… no, yo no…

-tienes mucho, pero mucho que explicar, señorita Uraraka –rió Mina con un dedo acusador señalando a la chica gravedad mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisilla casi perversa.

Uraraka Ochako estaba metida en un gran problema. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que Hiroki vio en la mañana? ¿Cómo? si ella misma no podía explicárselo todavía. Aunque debía admitir una cosa, la reacción de Katsuki realmente le gustó. En ese momento se sintió asustada, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando un chico le coqueteaba y definitivamente no hubiera sabido qué hacer de no ser por él. Ese momento en el que Katsuki tiró de su brazo y la refugió a su espalda mientras plantaba cara a Hiroki hizo que nuevamente sintiera ese calor en el pecho, igual que aquella noche que la besó a la fuerza en la cocina del dormitorio. Mientras más pensaba en ello más fuerte podía sentir los latidos de su pobre corazón. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Es que esos latidos eran por Katsuki, él los provocaba acaso? Ahora se hallaba acorralada delante de sus compañeras y tenía que pensar en qué hacer. ¿Les diría la verdad? ¿Sería capaz de confesarles lo que pasó en el vestidor? ¿Y lo del beso?...

 _-"¿Qué debo hacer?" –_ Pensó la chica gravedad con el corazón aun retumbando como tambor de orquesta en su pecho.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno, por ahora eso es todo, quise hacerlo un poco largo para compensar de algún modo estas ausencias y avanzar un poquito en la historia, ojalá si haya quedado lo suficientemente largo espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo veremos la cita de Hagakure, si Ochako les confiesa a sus amigas todo lo que ha pasado entre ella y Bakugou ¿lo hará? ¿Ustedes que piensan? y una noche en el club con "Black Jack". Ryuji le coquetea a Kyouka ¿qué hará Denki al respecto?

 **Siguiente capítulo: 5.-Noche de baile y celos…**

Nota: el nombre del grupo que puse me lo dio una amiga que también lo usaba para un fanfic suyo de My Candy Love, no lo inventé yo. Aun así me gustó y le pedí permiso para usarlo, solo quise aclararlo para que no tome crédito por algo que no es mío.

Si alguien tiene alguna idea para las música del capítulo que sigue puede dejarla en los comentarios, acepto sugerencias.

Ok, eso es todo por ahora, no olviden dejar sus opiniones. Madame despair se despide! Ja Nee minna-san!


End file.
